Trinity: Vengeance
by BlackHart
Summary: The Charmed Ones have continued their lives but when old enemies return and threaten the balance they have to step into action. Billie faces her inner demons as someone unexpected returns and Piper suffers a loss but receives a visit from someone special.
1. Prologue: Prophecy

**_Synopsis: _**

_The Charmed Ones have continued their lives after the Ultimate Battle. Piper continued running P3 in hopes that one day she would achieve her dream of running her own resturant. Phoebe let herself find love in her cupid boyfriend Coop and Paige embraced her inner whitelighter. Billie, however sought redemption from the Halliwells._

_Will the Charmed Ones fight to be normal or will they accept their destiny is not as complete as they thought? Will Billie find redemption? Who is the new threat in the Underworld?_

**_Disclaimer: All Characters, Locations, references to Charmed do not belong to me. No copyright infringement intended. However, all orginal characters created for the purpose of this, do belong to me._**

**_Prologue: Prophecy_**

**_March 13th 1044 - Dark Forest_**

The darkened sky loomed over the forest like an ominous shadow. The obsidian sky spoke a voiceless warning there was no star that dared to shine. Fear itself was thick in the air like some inky substance and below the muffled sounds of footsteps could be heard.

In darkness of the forest, the unknown warlock dashed through the ancient forest, hoping to find what he sought so dearly. His dark eyes fell upon the opening, which he had just found.

A head, the dark-haired warlock could make out the faint figure steeped in darkness, a feminine figure who he had heard much about across the land and amongst the rumours of the Underworld. The woman was a witch, and a powerful one at that. Rumours had spread from ear to ear, and from demon to demon of a forbidden prophecy, which the witch held in her possession. There were whispers that the witch would only reveal the prophecy to which it concerned and this bothered much of the Underworld, including The Source.

Despite this small detail, many had tried and failed unsuccessfully to lure the oracle out of her domain. As expected much of the Underworld was cautious of such a prophecy as the power of the sight, wielded much power with Source who was willing to reward many a demon for the retrieval of such a prophecy. It was odd for such a powerful oracle to venture freely from her stronghold, presumably knowing the danger the warlock posed.

"He comes, he comes!" The oracle said, under her shadowy gaze almost sounding hysterical.

"Tell me witch, why do you not fear me?" The warlock asked, giving the oracle a bemused look. None of the demons he had encountered, had spoken of her hysteria, it was most unusual.

"The bringer comes and so his sons shall inherit the throne!" The oracle said, her voice echoing from tree to tree as she gently walked forward approaching her would-be enemy.

"The bringer come...the bringer comes!" The oracle was fully hysterical and it was at this point, under the light of the moon, the warlock took heed of the colour of her eyes. The oracle's eyes were blank and showed no sign of there ever being any normal colour, they were devoid of colour and opaque as if the witch was maintaining some connection in her trance.

"Speak your peace if you treasure your life, witch!" The warlock urged, with annoyance and impatience obviously rising in his voice. The cryptic references were bothering him, whereas he could be trading the prophecy to the Source for powers and prestige. His annoyance was beginning to show across his darkened face.

It was then an unseen force gripped hold of the oracle and with a deep breath, the oracle began.

"_From the seed of one, shall come but three and with each generation that be, the Rowe Warlocks will grow stronger, culminating in the arrival of the brothers three. The Royal Rowe Coven. The most powerful warlocks the world hath ever seen._"

"Now, Oracle. You speak of three of but there is only one. Me. How is this prophecy to come true?" The Rowe warlock was more impatient than ever, and with a faint flicker of red light in his hand, an athame came forth conjured under his power. As suddenly as it came, the blade was pressed against the oracle's neck ready to deliver the final blow.

"I do not know, the sands of time are always shifting, changing - my visions are not as clear as most believe." The oracle's eyes had returned to their normal shade of emerald green and it was clear her trance had passed. There were no more answers to be had and the prophecy had been retrieved.

"Your value to me has waned, witch and your life is mine," The Rowe warlock said, smirking briefly before plunging his blade deep into the witch's chest. "And your power." The witch's infusion of her power and life flowed freely from the oracle's dying body and into the warlock, as he absorbed what little power she had left.

The oracle's body fell coldly to the ground as she took her last breath. Figuring it was in her own destiny to deliver the fated prophecy of the Rowe Three. Despite her eminent death she understood the workings of magic, as unknown to her warlock killer, but definitely known to her was that for the prophecy to become known throughout history. With little care for the soon to be deceased witch, the warlock froze in place as a mysterious force took hold of him. A vision was seen in his mind's eye and it goes as quickly as it came, the warlock finds the words. "The Rowe Coven will come to pass and. the world will know the power of a warlock."

Then he was gone in a moment's notice as vanished in a blink of an eye.

**...**

**_May 17th 1976 - Infant's Nursery_**

A young mother looks out the window and into the darkness outside, a storm brewed but strangely enough, she felt calm in contrast to the natural chaos that ravaged outside. Her eyes fell down to her young baby boy as he slept in her arms, before placing him to sleep in his cot.

The young baby's body neither stirred nor made a sound and his mother was satisfied that she finally had got the new born to sleep. She knew it was only a matter of time before her ex-boyfriend, came to claim the newborn and his son. Aaron Rowe, the name echoed in her head as much as the memories of his seduction and the moments they shared. Until recently, she had believed him to be the loving, caring and gentle soul which she had fallen in love with but it turned out the truth was much more sinister. She had fallen prey to a warlock, a creature which she believed to be mere fiction, but nonetheless she had fallen for one.

Despite the maternal love she felt for her son, the fear of his father always lurked at the back of her mind and the doubt she had produced a perfectly normal baby boy.

Marie, looked down at her son, asleep and innocent, oblivious to the hard truths of the world. The shadows danced across her face, as she felt the increasing touch of despair and tried to hold back the tears that began to run freely. How could she even consider giving up her only son, to something as abominable as a warlock. She gazed down at the infant, her eyes full of tears. "Brendan I love you. I wish I had the strength to protect you from the darkness..." Marie said, sobbing silently as she kissed the infant's forehead. The young mother could not bring herself to continue, as the tears flowed freely. With one last look at the sleeping infant, the young mother left the nursery, her silent sobs consuming her.

**...**

Hours had passed in the familiar nursery and the infant, Brendan was fast asleep oblivious to the storm outside. While the elements outside raged, the infant did not stir. A sharp noise cut through the silence of the nursery, as the warlock better known as Aaron Rowe blinked in his usual fashion.

Aaron had watched his mark as she was called for months, for signs of a pregnancy, in hopes she would give birth to the third son of Rowe. Aaron had fathered two other sons who, unknown to Marie, but definitely known to Aaron, was destined for greatness in the Underworld. More than nine centuries ago, Matthew Rowe an ancient ancestor uncovered the prophecy that had foretold of the Royal Rowe Coven, three descendants of the line with the strongest magicks who were deemed invincible. The brothers were to become the most powerful force in the Underworld and now the prophecy would be fulfilled.

"My son," Aaron said, recognising his kin and the sleeping baby. His dark eyes pierced the boundaries of the cot to see the baby that slept within. "You are the third and will join your brothers soon." Aaron fell silent as he considered the prospect of the destined Rowe coven, he had been raised by his father to believe in the prophecy and now the warlock line had gained enough power to over-throw the Source himself.

The idea was attractive but until the infant came into his powers, their Triangle would be incomplete and vulnerable. An easy target for any loyal demons that supported the Source. However, there was another issue to be resolved. His youngest son was a hybrid, a product of the union between warlock and human. While there was no rules against this union, Aaron had fathered two full warlocks and the human half would make him weak or so Aaron believed.

Something had to be done about his son's weaker half. He looked down at the sleepy infant and grinned cruelly. He knew what was to come next but the young infant would be powerless to stop him. After all what he was about to do was for the greater good...or evil that is. "I'll be back for you Brendan and your destiny will begin. I'll just pay your mother a visit." Aaron told the sleeping infant boy.

A sharp noise accompanied him in the usual warlock manner, and he blinked out.

**...**

Aaron blinked into the living room, although familiar with the layout of the home, he immediately went over to the sofa and sat patiently like a spider waiting to catch its prey in a web. He pulled out an athame which bore the crest of the Rowe line and placed it on the table in front of him. He had prepared for this moment and he was sure to enjoy it.

As he waited patiently, Marie entered the room, teary-eyed and obviously upset. She had been crying for what had seemed like an eternity, although she feared for herself, she was now a mother and had to put her son first, not succumb to the selfish whims of a young woman with all her life ahead of her. Her blonde hair was thrown carelessly over her shoulder and she wore a white blouse that complimented her figure followed by; skinny jeans that clung to her dearly.

"Why are you here?" Marie asked, between the silent tears.

"I'm here for what is owed in full."

Marie looked momentarily confused but then it struck her, just as the lightning outside had struck in her moment of clarity, he was here for her. In a matter of speaking, he was here to tie up loose ends and one of them included Marie, the mother of Brendan his son. Marie gazed coldly upon her former flame, all that he had told her and all they had experienced together was a lie apart from the final revelation of his warlock nature. The tears stopped flowing, as her attitude grew cold and turned to stone cold defiance, even in the face of her impending death.

"I won't...I can't.. I won't let you have him!"

At that moment the young mother made a break for it, she dashed past the sofas, ready to dash to the nursery where her treasured infant son lay asleep. As she dashed past the sofas, the Rowe athame flew at the mortal and struck the wall inches away from where her head had been moments before. She raced for the young Brendan's nursery door but was stopped by some unseen force.

"Did you really think you would raise him?" The familiar voice of Aaron echoed from every shadow but Marie could not identify the source of the cruel voice.

"Maybe I gave you too much credit. Our son is destined to be a powerful warlock who will bring this world to its knees. Deny it all you can. You know the truth, he's not even human!"

At that moment, Aaron blinked in, accompanied by baby Brendan in his arms fast asleep.

"Brendan...NO!" Marie cried, the defiance slipping from her voice and the tears beginning to well up and fall from her cheeks.

"Now, to take care of unfinished business and learn how daddy deals with bad people." Aaron said, looking down at the sleeping baby with a sly grin.

Aaron gently waved his hand, making sure he reigned in his power. Slowly, the young mother began to levitate in the grasp of Aaron's power, while being pinned against the wall. She could barely breathe as she felt some unseen force, heavy on her chest but all she could see was her son in the arms of his deadly father.

"Brendan...I love you!" Marie said through laboured breath. Seconds passed as she continued to levitate higher and higher closer to the ceiling, she wished she had the strength to fight back, but there would be no miracle that could save her now.

"Good bye, Marie." Aaron said coldly. He had claimed his prize, not only had he retrieved his son he was soon to have Marie's life.

Marie now floated helplessly on the ceiling and Aaron waited for the finish, as radiant flames of orange and red erupted around the young mother and growing to consume the woman slowly, as he watched on. Aaron's gaze did not falter as the flames devoured her and her screams.

As his mark went up in flames, the flames began to spread rapidly across the apartment, the blaze would burn the house to the ground and the world would be none the wiser of the true events that had conspired in the house. Aaron looked down at the young infant who now stirred. He would raise the boy himself, as there was no human influence on him he would grow to become a strong warlock, along with his brothers to fulfil the prophecy - after all prophecies were made to be fulfilled or so Aaron thought.

The flames grew and grew devouring the house with that Aaron and the infant disappeared in his usual warlock fashion into the night.

**_End of Chapter_**

_**Author's Note: **Well guys I hoped you liked it. This is one of the first fanfics I've published and thanks for reading.The prologue is pretty important as it will make sense in the later chapters once I introduce the Rowe Coven. So keep reading and please review. The Rowe Coven will play an important role as the Charmed face there equals later on. So stay tuned and keep reading._


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2: Life after Death**_

_**15th November 2006 - The Halliwell Manor, The Present.**_

It had been six months since the Charmed One's Ultimate Battle, and life has been somewhat normal for the Charmed Ones if you call demonic attacks, innocents, and Elders normal but this is the Charmed Ones.

It was the middle of November and life had continued, as much as it could. Dressed in a long sleeved brown blouse, dark denim jeans and boots, The eldest-living Halliwell, Piper came down the familiar Halliwell staircase with the youngest Halliwell, Chris Perry in tow. She was on her way to the club and being the mother that she was, she had to take Chris along rather than drop him at magick school. She came down the stairs, holding Chris in one arm and balancing her handbag on the other arm. It was then she was greeted by the presence of the familiar brunette, none other than her younger sister - Phoebe Halliwell.

"Piper!!" Phoebe cooed as she put a well-placed kiss onto her nephew.

"Hey Pheebs, what are you doing here?" The eldest Halliwell was pleased to see her sister knowing she had been swamped with work and the advice column in that respect; it was a rare treat to see Phoebe any day.

"Ohh.. Coop was just off somewhere and I asked him to drop me off at the manor." The elder sister was momentarily confused at Phoebe's explanation and gave her sister a stern look as she spoke. "Phoebe..." The elder Halliwell, waited for her sister to elaborate upon her explanation, apparently Piper had missed the point her sister was trying to get across.

"Well, can't a sister come a visit her family once in a while. Elise gave me the day off." The younger Halliwell was pleased at this result; she had been working so hard on the column she had not seen her sisters in what seemed like months. Although it was likely to be months.

Satisfied with the explanation the witch turned to her sister. "So how have you been since you know.." Piper couldn't help remember the events of the months past, even the Ultimate Battle had cost the Halliwells much, not to mention Piper herself had to save her sisters from the clutches of death and we all knew how that turned out. The younger of the two sisters breathed a heavy sigh. "I've just kept myself busy but I can't help worrying about Billie."

"Come on Phoebe, we have been through this. She chose to betray us and all that we represent. I think she should be left to grieve, she doesn't need us around it's just going to remind her of what she's lost." The topic of Billie had been avoided for months, for it was a sore spot with the eldest Halliwell it just reminded her of how one person could come into their lives and shift the balance and destroy all that they had worked towards. Much like, Phoebe's late husband, the infamous Cole Turner. The demon that influenced Phoebe to take the Underworld as its newest queen. Thankfully, she had seen sense before she did something she would truly regret but Billie, Piper could not say. The girl had betrayed them; almost killed them, stole Wyatt's powers, and killed her own sister in the end. It was a topic best avoided in Piper's presence like if it was taboo.

"I know, Piper but we have not heard from her in months." Being the Empath of the Charmed trio, Phoebe had always been able to sympathise and had always felt close to Billie, even fighting her cause until she was proven to be The Ultimate Power. Knowing evil and how tempting it could be, Phoebe was seriously concerned about their former ward.

An awkward silence fell between the sisters, it was clear how different they felt but nonetheless they were sisters, and Piper looked to her sister before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sure she's O.K. Just give her time,"

Phoebe remained silent as she contemplated Billie's fate.

"On another matter, it's stock take today and I'm going to be stuck at P3 all day. I wouldn't ask but.." Before Piper could continue her speech was cut off as the younger Halliwell spoke. "It's fine Piper. I'll take Chris and I'm sure Coop can pick up Wyatt." Being familiar with her sister's schedule the Empath was accustomed to her sister's little inconveniences. Before Piper knew it Phoebe was taking Chris out of her hands. "Now, come to Aunty Phoebe." Phoebe cooed once more as she led Chris into the kitchen. Piper stood in the foyer and watched as the pair left. She remembered it was about time she left too. With that the Halliwell witch, grabbed her coat off a hook and dashed out the front door of the Halliwell Manor closing the door behind her.

_**...**_

The third Halliwell, better known as Paige Matthews materialised in an alley. The youngest Charmed One and Whitelighter had been tracking her newest innocent for couple blocks. Her newest charge, Micah was a dark-haired teenage witch with the gift of rapid acceleration. A power she was familiar with, knowing she had an older charge, Mitchell Haines who shared the same ability. However, her newest charge had decided to run away rather than face his new Wiccan duties and the magick that surrounded him. Moreover, this small problem was made worst as she sensed three warlocks enter the alley.

Two female warlocks blinked into the alley, dressed in their usual black fashion along with their familiar weapon of choice, the athame. Paige looked out from behind her dumpster, trying to get a better view of her targets. The young witch, Micah was obviously confused by their appearance; Paige had not even finished her introduction to him before he sped off in his fast manner.

Her young charge was obviously scared and Paige could see him, backing against the wall as his eyes searched for an exit. It was then the Whitelighter was hit with a wave of fear that did not belong to her, it was obviously from her charge and if she did not do anything he going to be a dead if the warlocks had their way.

"Who are you?" Micah questioned. All too aware of the danger that loomed in the air like tension.

"Your worst nightmare, boy" One of the Warlocks screeched.

The youngest Halliwell sister could watch no more, and materialised out into a stream of orbs. The half whitelighter orbed in behind one of the warlocks and viciously kicked her forward, to divert attention from her charge. " Hey!!"

All three warlocks turned to face the Charmed One, obviously surprised by her appearance to their dismay. She looked at the three warlocks, each with an energy ball burning in their petite hands as they hurled the deadly balls in her direction. Paige's form was consumed by light as she orbed out on the spot reforming seconds later after two of the balls flew into the wall. Then one remained, the Charmed One, raised her hand ready to call for the ball of energy and end one of the deathly female's lives.

"Energy ball!" The half-witch cried.

Nothing happened, no familiar jingle of orbs or nothing. The energy ball kept on its deadly path on route to kill the Whitelighter.

Suddenly, the deadly ball changed its direction heading for the warlock who generated it, with great speed. The warlock who generated the deadly ball exploded upon contact. Paige's eyes shot open at this. Had she just used regular telekinesis? The answer came, as an athame flew from behind another warlock to reveal none other than the familiar blonde-witch, Billie Jenkins. The female warlock erupted into flames as a sheet of fire consumed her, leaving one warlock left.

"Hey Paige, nice to see ya."

The Charmed One was taken by surprise to see her charge; she had not seen Billie in months, she had not even heard from her. Yet here she was. "Nice to see you too, Billie." Fear or desperation crossed the sole remaining female warlock as she looked from Billie to Paige. She was outnumbered and she knew it, the tables had turned and now she needed to leave. Using her power of telekinesis, the Jenkins witch lifted her self up into the air and executed a flip before landing in front of the female warlock. Before the warlock could blink out, the young witch pulled out an athame attached at her belt and drove the blade deeply into the warlock's chest. The warlock fell backwards as flames began to consume her body, eating at her body until there was nothing left but ash. Paige stared at the vacant alley and the smouldering remains of the warlock, before she turned back to Billie.

"I was just in the area, thought I would say hey," The Jenkins witch said all the while dusting herself off.

Paige was quiet, she did not know what to say to Billie, even after these long months she really could not voice what she really wanted to say to her older charge but she did not. From out of the corner came Micah. "That was so cool." The teen had a look of excitement etched all over his face, at witnessing his first demonic battle. Paige turned to look at the teenage boy, she had totally forgot why she had come to the alley in the first place, too caught up in Billie's arrival rather than her Whitelighter duties.

"Charge?" Billie asked casually as she fixed her hair back into place.

The Charmed One, Paige nodded a silent reply before Billie spoke once more.

"Let's get you home, there's something she needs to talk to you about." Billie smiled, patting the teen on the back, pushing him in the direction of Paige.

Micah looked back to Billie with a cheeky grin and then walked over to the Whitelighter. Billie turned her back ready to leave the alleyway the same way she came. Paige took the teen's hand in her own, and was ready to orb out but stood there thoughtful of the last couple months, things were not exactly great between the Halliwells and Billie but there was still that chance. "Billie,"

The blonde-head witch turned her attention back to her Whitelighter as she spoke. "Thank you." With that the Charmed whitelighter was gone as she and her charge, Micah vanished into a cloud of orbs.

Billie looked to the sky as she watched them vanish. A small smile grew on her face. "No, thank you." With the battle over, the blonde turned on her heel to exit the alley.

**...**

The eternal darkness of the Underworld hung coldly over a forbidden black lake, as a dark robed figure approached. Nothing moved and nothing stirred, there was just the eternal silence and the darkness, which clouded the lake like some dark mist, suffocating the light around the shore. The water remained motionless within the lake, as still as the non-existent life that lived in the lake.

It was then the dark robed figure began to stroll to closer and closer to the lake, taking each step in its stride. The robed figure, drew closer to the lake until they touched they could nearly touch the surface of the water. Still nothing moved and nothing made a sound, the figure remained quiet.

Then suddenly the dark robed figure, took a step forward, the surface of the water neither broke or stirred and within the darkness, the figure began to walk above the surface of the motionless lake. Silence, an eerie calm clouded the lake as had the dark mist and the figure continued to walk their path across the darkened lake until it stopped point blank in the centre, almost waiting for something to happen. Then the deathly silence broke, as a stern voice came from beneath that darkened hood. _"From waters of death, I call back to life,"_

Suddenly, a wave of water rippled out of the centre of the lake. The eerie calm was broken as the figure continued. _"From the ashes of death, toil and strife,"_ Countless, waves of water rippled out of the centre of the lake, as the figure's voice echoed across the mist. _"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Bring back this evil, we must."_ A tremor erupted across the lake, only sending more violent waves of water out of the centre of lake as the figure finished its verse. The tremors continued for sometime, echoing and growing until, suddenly a dark figure hidden in shadow rose from the lake in some unholy baptism

Clouded in darkness, the second figure took form, the darkness moulding, and changing to create a slim figure. Then two hazel eyes awoke, cutting through the darkness to look at the robed figure. "It's time." The robed figure spoke.

As if some unspoken plan had been said, the shadowy mirage spoke, while its hazel eyes pierced the darkness.

"I understand, my lord." It was then the shadowy mass around the figure diminished to reveal another robed figure. The figure lifted a delicately manicured hand to its hood, ready to pull of the dark attire. The hand gently pushed away the hood to reveal, the untidy tresses of sandy blonde hair followed by the two familiar hazel eyes. This all stood for one person, the former Firestarter-witch, none other than Christy Jenkins. The witch was back.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Author's Note: **Well guys I hoped you liked it. I didn't like the whole Billie & Christy duo thing they had in season eight. So there won't be the same storyline here. More will be revealed in the next chapter so keep reading and review. So Christy's alive and who was the cloaked figure? What does it all mean? Why is Christy back from the dead? __Christy will play an interesting role in first arc of the story which will last five chapters._

* * *

_Bleu Feenix - Thanks to Bleu Feenix for the first review and I hope he/she is still reading the review was appreciated. Keep reading and review the upcoming chapters too. The Rowe Coven will make an appearance later on in the fanfic along with the Halliwells._

_Colt- I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. Please keep reading and review._


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter 3: The Ascension of Christy**_

Flames erupted from the ground, in the familiar dark caverns of the Underworld, the labyrinths and caverns of this realm had been home to numerous demons over the centuries, ranging from the common demon to the Source himself and now, it was home to one more, the Jenkins witch, Christy. Her ambitious streak had led her here, the Underworld. The place she had called home since the age of seven and even now, she felt instinctively drawn to the depths. The sheet of flames, dissipated to reveal the honey blonde witchstarter or so she called herself. She had gone by many titles in her day, the Firestarter, Witch, The Key and now she sought another. One which would grant her the power she needed for her mission.

The Firestarter stood in the cavern pacing back and forth, considering her mission she was dressed in a simple white dress, accompanied by a dark cloak hung from her shoulders most fitting of her unholy resurrection and her new lease on life. A dozen or more demons, darklighters, and all manner of hellspawn orbed, flamed, shimmered, and smoked in before the elder Jenkins sister. Her startling hazel eyes locked onto the crowd of demonic beings, giving each a stare as her eyes crossed the crowd. A moment of calm silence passed as the Jenkins telepath eyed her audience.

"You all know why your here,"

The eyes of demons and the Underworld were upon the witch but she did not falter and no emotion stirred in her voice as she continued. "I need a council of demons, to help me take out the Charmed Ones. Anyone involved will be richly rewarded."

The crowd of demons stirred uncomfortably at the news, all to wary of how many losses and defeats demonkind and the Underworld had experienced at the hands of The Power of Three. It was an uncomfortable topic of conversation and many demons were unwilling to throw their lives away to what they deemed to be a lost cause. One demon stepped forward out of the depths of the crowd.

"The same old claim, to destroy the fabled Charmed Ones. Don't you see she intends to lead us too our deaths my brothers," Murmurs of agreement sprung from the crowd as the majority of the demons, warlocks and darklighters began to nod in silent agreement. The young demon continued.

"You will fail like all the others, The Source, Zankou, Belthazor, and the Triad, no one can destroy the Charmed Ones. What make's you think you are any different?"

The denizens of Underworld agreed in unison, with obvious disapproval in their voices as the murmur rose to a chorus of agreement. Christy's hazel eyes fell upon her critic, she would not have this problem, if she was once more with her masters the Triad. It seemed the Underworld had become as spineless and reluctant to play their part in the greater role of things since the Ultimate Battle that would definitely change. The telepath raised her voice, somehow droning out the murmur as the crowd fell silent.

"The Charmed circle has been broken before and can be broken again, I will see to that." The crowd stayed silent at Christy's ominous warning sank through. Many a demon had said the exact same, treat and failed but Christy would not. She had come so close, and now another opportunity presented itself.

The same demon stood, dissatisfied by her explanation.

"Under whose authority do you bring us here?" A slight smirk sprung on the demon's face, knowing he was looking for cracks in Christy's plan. Christy was not taking his criticism well. She lost all her patience with her guests. The Firestarter breathed a sigh attempting to control her own anger at her guests, why were demons so hard to negotiate with? It was a bothersome question and the witch would not find any answers here unless she took action.

Christy gave a dark grin. "Simple by mine." Suddenly, she gave the demon a deadly look, her face grinning in maniacal fury. With that the demon, began to scream as scarlet flames consumed him burning his body down to cinders and ash.

An unbroken silence fell across the cavern as many a demon, looked to the fellow demon in astonishment while others held face, and chose to not to react. Christy's gaze rose to meet that of her guests as she began to address the crowded cavern.

"So does any one else care to share an opinion?"

The denizens of the Underworld kept silent observing the silence that had spread across the cavern. "I thought as much, you're dismissed for the time being."

The denizens of the Underworld could not leave the cavern any faster as each demon, warlock, darklighter, and witch wanted to leave, rather than suffer the wrath of the Firestarter. Each demon, disappeared in their own familiar form of teleportation, some shimmering out in a wave of energy, others were leaving in a column of flames. Until no one remained in the cavern, except the Jenkins witch herself. Her plan had been set in motion and now she had the attention of the Underworld and most of the demons at her disposal, her true plans would come to fruition soon and their would be no one to stop her. Not even her sister. Billie.

A dark grin remained across the Firestarter's face as she contemplated the events to come, The Charmed Ones were in for one hell of a ride. "Now it begins."

As on queue, a pyre of flames began to consume the Firestarter as she flamed off in her familiar fashion to attend to business.

**_..._**

The young blonde head, Billie sat at her desk in her cosy little dorm room, little had changed about the dorm over the last few months. A bed lay in the corner of the room next to the window, untidy and unmade whilst the door of the familiar Jenkins cupboard lay a jar. It was where the witch kept many of her wiccan tools hidden in there, on the other side laid Billie's Mac on top of her computer desk, laid with crystals and her scrying equipment.

Back on the other side of the room the young witch had her attention on a text in front her. It was part of her course and she seriously needed to know the novel from cover to cover to work for extra credit in class. The last few months had taken its toll on her studies and it was unsurprising the witch had fallen behind in college not to mention all the unexplained absences, mysterious disappearances while she was fighting demons and all manner of evil.

The witch sat with the text before her, she was dressed in a low cut top, followed by boot-cut denim jeans and a pair of black boots. She had been sitting her for what seemed like hours trying to make sense of the text. If she was going to catch up with her studies she had to understand the text she was ready in class but she had no luck so far.

The blonde stood up and decided to take a break, she had been working for a few hours now and she wasn't getting anywhere. It was then, a flicker of flames sparked into the room, growing and taking form as someone flamed into the dorm.

From the corner of her eye, Billie could only see a dark cloak accompanied by hood. She turned to face the would be demon, ready to face off against her opponent. She had become accustomed to facing demons under the tutelage of the Charmed Ones and she had even began to create spells of her own, instead of following the notes she had taken from their ancestral Book of Shadows. The supposed demon took one step forward, neither threatening or imposing. The remaining Jenkins witch was ready and turned, giving the demon her full attention with her hands ready, she knew with one gesture the demon would not know what hit him or her.

It was then a shrill voice came from beneath the cloak. "Billie." the voice was familiar yet it frightened Billie, because of how it disarmed her defences and her heart. "Billie," The voice said, again. A spine tingling chill went up her spine as the familiar dose of adrenaline began to pump around her heart. "You betrayed me, and for that I owe you pain." The figure raised its left hand ominously and the wary Jenkins witch, Billie broke out of her trance, she waved her hand. A wave of telekinetic force hit the figure but they did not stumble back as she would have hoped. Instead, the hood of the figure flew backwards, blown off by Billie's power.

"So that's how you want to play it, sis" The voice could not have come from no one but the elder Jenkins sister, Christy.

A look of utter shock crossed the younger Jenkins' face as she gasped, raising a hand to her mouth trying to register the shock that swam through her mind at this revelation. Her hand dropped a little as the moments passed by and Billie pointed at her supposedly deceased sister

"No, you can't be alive. You died." Billie said, as she tried to fight back the tears that were forming and fighting to flow freely. Billie had tried to deal with the guilt of killing her sister, even after these many months, the guilt of Christy's death still lingered like some wound that would not heal, yet her she was in the flesh in a manner of speaking.

"Death's only the beginning Billie, you should know that," Christy said with an obvious joy in her tone. She had waited weeks for this, and now she was here with her. In all truth, Christy was angry at her sister's betrayal. How could she not choose her over those selfish Charmed Ones? It hurt her bad and her fragile psyche still stung with the wound of betrayal but she was here and she needed to put aside her own issues to fulfil the greater plan.

In tears, Billie spoke with a cracked voice. "How is this possible? Why are you here?" The questions just flowed out of the younger witch, just as the tears that she had kept to herself ran down her cheek. The guilt still lingered over murdering her sister and Billie would never forgive herself, even with Christy, here she would never be able to forgive herself even if Christy did. "I'm here for you. Join me Billie; it can be like it was."

Billie's face was stained with tears as her mascara began to run, she was facing her demons. "No, Christy your twisted and bitter, you tried to kill the Charmed Ones." A look of complete disappointment crossed the elder Jenkins face, as she considered what to say next it would obviously be harder swaying her sister than she had initially thought, the Charmed Ones influence was strong on Billie and she was determined to change that.

"Correction, _we_ tried to destroy the Charmed Ones, Billie. It's what were and are destined to do, Billie and don't you forget it."

"I'll never join you." A defiant Billie said shaking her head, as if to convince herself and Christy of this. In all truth she was not sure, all those months ago, she had been convinced what she was doing was for the greater good, when in reality it had been Christy's evil influence which had led her down the path to darkness. It was at this moment; the smirk on the elder Jenkins began to falter and was then replaced with a look of pure contempt and rage.

"Then you will die."

The Firestarter had never anticipated Billie's change of heart and now she knew where her sister's loyalties laid, it was a sad fact but Billie obviously needed more persuasion. With this in mind, she held up a hand conjuring a fireball of intricate design. The ball floated in the palm of her hand, with rings of fire revolving around the sphere as she held her grasp on the deadly ball. "Billie, you dissappoint me, you betrayed me once and now again. I'm your sister!" The elder Jenkins opened up her palm and released her hold on the sphere letting the fireball fly into her little sister.

The ball sped in Billie's direction at incredible speed and before she knew what hit her, the deadly ball hit her square in the chest, knocking her back with searing pain as she fell to the floor.

Billie now lay square on the floor of her dorm and Christy looked down at her younger sister, she could not care less about. Betrayal was one thing she had experienced more often than she had dealt with demons, and Billie's second betrayal would not be dealt with lightly. Without a second glance at her fallen sister, the Firestarter disappeared, flaming out of the dorm to attend to other business.

**_..._**

Minutes had passed in the familiar dorm but they had been more like hours, as the body on the floor began to stir. A sharp noise cut through the silence of the room, as the witch better known as Billie Jenkins gasped for precious air as she raised her hand to clutch her bloody chest. The young witch clutched her chest and spat blood before registering her surroundings. She was in her dorm, and then she remembered she had been studying. Then the biggest revelation came and struck her like a premonition, as she recounted the events that had transpired.

"_Christy."_ Billie said weakly, as she looked down at the wound on he chest, that proved what she remembered was not just a figment of her imagination but reality.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Author's Note: **Well guys I hoped you liked it. Please review it keeps me motivated and focussed. I promised you some Billie and Christy action as Billie deals with the consequences of her actions in "Forever Charmed." So what's Christy's plan? Will Billie join her sister? Is the Ultimate Power still a threat?_

_Keep reading the next chapter will be a short one with the Halliwells. Please R and R._


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four: Revelations**_

It was morning in the Halliwell manor and the three Halliwell sisters found themselves sat around the dining room table enjoying a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels. Despite their calm demeanour, everything was not as it seemed. A silence had fallen on the usually pleasant Halliwell dining table and no one attempted to break it. Neither of the sisters spoke until Phoebe glared at Paige and spoke gently.

"So how is Billie?" The middle sister said with concern obviously in her voice. Phoebe had always been the sister most concerned and sympathetic to wards their charge. In all truth, she felt Billie was part of the family it was just a shame that Piper did not feel the same way.

The eldest Halliwell looked up from her papers, she had been checking the latest reviews on P3 quickly, but a look of distaste crossed her face as Phoebe mentioned their former nemesis. The eldest Halliwell had a long way to go before she comfortable speaking about the blonde headed witch, she just didn't understand why here sister were so eager to forgive Billie in such a rush. The witch had been the reason her husband had been taken away, why her family had been broken apart and for her to be all too comfortable with Billie after these last months was almost unthinkable.

"Paige.." The middle sister said, waiting for her sister to answer. Something was not right and she could tell from Paige's face something was not quite right.

"Well your not gonna like this," Paige said slowly as she contemplated what was to come next. "Billie was attacked yesterday. She's gonna take a few days off to visit her Aunt in New York."

Piper, who had been more concerned with her reviews perked up as she heard this news and looked up to her sisters. As much as she loved them, they needed to know that Billie was not going to be forgiven as quickly as they had forgiven her. "It's probably what she deserved. You know those demons do hold grudges. "

The youngest Halliwell turned her attention to her older sister; she had not seen Piper so cold in months and even though she had forgiven Billie, granted she was her Whitelighter it was obvious Piper was in no hurry to do the same. "Piper.." The youngest sister cried, trying to stop her sister from making anymore snide comments.

Phoebe and Paige both turned their attention to Piper, it was clear where their sister stood on the matter of Billie and they would not push the issue. The clairvoyant sister turned to the Whitelighter. "Demon?"

Paige looked down at the table and grabbed a bagel from the breadbasket, it would be hard telling her sisters the story, but it had to be done sooner or later.

"More like a personal demon, that came back to haunt her."

"Do you think we should vanquish it before she gets back in town?" A look of complete sadness fell upon Phoebe's face, something was not right. There was something her younger sister was not telling them.

"No need. She claimed that we could not vanquish it." Paige admitted. Her sisters were definitely in for a surprise.

This time Piper looked up from her review and gazed at her sisters. "Is she sure cause we have the Power of Three. "

"Positive."

Paige...What are you not telling us?" Paige looked up from her bagel and left it on her plate before looking at her sisters to face them with the truth. Her timing was not perfect but the truth was out there and eventually they would find out.

"She called for me and I got to her dorm and found her lying on the floor. I got there just in time otherwise she would have been dead."

"Paige.. Why didn't you tell us this, earlier?" Phoebe asked, a look of concern and dismay crossing her delicate face. She hated that Billie had to fend off demons on her own; when she had, the Halliwells living a few blocks away. Phoebe had made it clear to the blonde-haired woman that she was always welcome to stay with her in her condo but Billie had refused.

"The worst is to come. I got to her and it looked like she had taken a fireball to the chest. She had been hit square on and I started healing her." The Whitelighter sighed and continued her story telling.

"Did we teach her nothing or is she just letting her guard down." The eldest Halliwell interjected. She did have a point, Billie had been under the wing of the most powerful witches of all time, and now she started to make amateurish mistakes, it did not sound like the Billie she knew. The girl had almost killed them a few months ago and now she was about to be taken out by a minor demon.

Paige and Phoebe gave their older sister a quick look, disgusted at her comment and then the Whitelighter began again. "She was in a really bad way and I got to her just in time. I spoke to her and she claimed she had been attacked by Christy."

**_..._**

The youngest Charmed One looked at her older sisters, each astonished at the mention of the elder Jenkins witch. None of them had spoken about their former nemesis for months. It was not a topic, which was forgotten but avoided. The Firestarter had been responsible for it all, all the pain, and destruction, which they had been through in the previous year. Piper even claimed in an alternative future that Paige and Phoebe had died cause of her actions and the hollow. It was not that surprising considering they face death everyday for the last eight years.

"Are you sure? Do you think it's a Shapeshifter?" Phoebe asked obviously shocked at this new. Any mention of the elder Jenkins sister did not bode well with the clairvoyant sister. "No she's sure it was her, besides do you know any Shapeshifters that throw fireballs."

The atmosphere became tense, as the Halliwells considered this new revelation; it meant one thing that the threat of Christy was still out there. The middle Halliwell looked at her sisters and decided to break the silence.

"If it was really her then what do we do?" Phoebe asked. It seemed destiny still had a few surprises up its sleeves.

The Charmed Ones looked from one to the other, for the first time in a long while they did not know what to say to each other.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Author's Note: **Well guys this was just small chapter with the Halliwells. How will the Halliwells react to this news? Will Piper forgive Billie? Please review it keeps me motivated. The next will be up on Thursday and will affect Piper. The storylines been slow with the Billie/Christy action taking centre stage but it will get better in the next chapter as Christy puts her plan into action. Please R and R. _


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter five: Reign of the Firestarter**_

The Underworld was as welcoming as ever, with its dark caverns, poorly lit caves and most notably the various clans of demons and all manner of hellspawn that made this place their home. It was also home to the eldest Jenkins sister and it had been all that she had known for her natural life and the last fifteen years. It was her home away from home in a sense, she knew she belonged in world above but this was her home and was soon to become something more. She looked out into the darkness of the cavern and then down at herself. The Firestarter was wearing a slim black dress that accentuated her curves with high-heeled boots and a cloak. The elder Jenkins sister sat on a makeshift throne carved out of stone, rock, and considered her plan. She was destined to reunite with her sister, she just needed to give Billie time to realise the truth.

No doubt, the Charmed Whitelighter would have saved her life in time before her sister died. The Charmed Ones were not one to give up on a charge being the good little witches they were, it just proved to the Firestarter how the Halliwell's had twisted their ideals into her sister's head. The elder Jenkins raised her gaze to the demons that stood besides her throne.

It was then she saw the lights in the room flicker and a silence fell upon the crowd as they saw a demon emerge from the shadows on the ground.

"So did you find what I need, Devlin?"

It was unusual for the Firestarter to address any demon by name but something struck her as interesting about him. He had risen through the ranks of the Underworld with ease and for that, he had earned her respect. A kind of respect that very few demons had and in turn, he respected her. For he knew what she could do to him.

The dirty blonde-haired demon gazed down at the floor before, bowing respectfully at his queen. The young demon was more than just a pretty face and he knew it. He knew he had the Queen's favour and began to speak. "No my Queen,"

The atmosphere in the cavern became tense, as demons looked from one another to Devlin and back to their leader, Christy. Almost waiting to see the young demon go up in flames for his failure. The Firestarter had garnered a reputation as firm and strict and countless demons had incinerated in her wrath but no flames came. The handsome young demon looked up at their leader and saw no harsh response "But I do know someone who does."

A smile crawled across the demon's face and he gazed upon Christy as one broke across the Firestarter's face too. He had obviously pleased their leader, it was, then the Jenkins sister rose from her throne and walked forward to the demon. She stretched her hand out to him and he respectfully kissed it.

"Devlin, make sure you find it, you will be richly rewarded."

The would-be leader of the Underworld watched as Devlin sunk into the floor, shadows consuming him and turned on her heel to return to her throne. Her plan was coming to fruition and not even Billie would stop her this time.

**_..._**

The Halliwell manor stood in all its splendour, the house had been home to generations of Warren witches and it was no different even today as it was home to the Charmed Ones especially Piper and her husband, Leo. The former Whitelighter sat casually on the large sofa in the Halliwell living room. Since coming back from netherealm six months ago the former Whitelighter had not got a job and sat looking through the local San Francisco newspaper at the job section, circling a few jobs he saw fit.

It was then the eldest Halliwell came strolling down the stairs, dressed in a flower print top, denim jeans and boots. He could tell Piper was off to P3 for the day and he was surprised his wife had not left earlier; he looked at the time on his wrist-mounted watch. It had just gone twelve-fifteen and Wyatt and Chris were with their elf nanny. So it looked like he had the house to himself for a few hours. He rose off the chair just in time to greet his wife good bye with a kiss.

"See you later honey" Piper said while rushing out the front door of the Halliwell manor.

"Take care honey and try not to work to hard." He replied with the words flowing off his lips.

He returned to the sofa, sat down, and began to continue browsing through his newspaper. Behind the former whitelighter, the shadows in the manor began to coalesce on one spot, growing and changing until the shadowy mass sprung from the floor taking the form of Devlin. Leo did not hear the sudden movement behind him and stayed oblivious. A muscular hand reached out in his direction ready to grab the Charmed One's husband and did just that.

**_..._**

Hours had passed in the Halliwell manor and the dark clouds loomed outside like some ominous warning, Piper Halliwell stood in the kitchen on the phone to Phoebe. It had been hours since she had seen her husband and she had found Leo's cell left on the charger. It was unusual behaviour for her husband and Piper was beginning to fear for husband. He was no longer a Whitelighter just another powerless mortal ready to be killed by demons or the like.

She could hear the comforting words of her sister drift down the phone through the receiver but it did not stop the wife from worrying about her husband.

"Piper, I'm sure he's alright. He's probably out somewhere with the guys, you know doing normal mortal things. It doesn't sound like the work of a demon."

"Pheebs, why would he leave without a note or a call? Something's not right."

Piper admitted to her sister, it was just to unusual for Leo to be gone for so long. As a Whitelighter he had been gone for months when he was sent to Valhalla, it had broken Piper's heart but she had learnt to cope. However, whenever he was away all her emotions came rushing back and she remembered feeling how she felt when he had left to become an Elder.

"If it is demonic, I'm sure Leo will be able to cope. I have an article to write for tomorrow if anything happens or you need the Power of Three, I am just an orb away. Give Wyatt and Chris a kiss from their Aunt Phoebe. Goodnight Piper."

"Night honey."

Piper slowly put down the receiver, her heart full of worry for her husband. He was her world and her life. It was almost impossible to fathom that a demon had claimed her husband and most importantly her heart.

**_..._**

In the fiery pits of the Underworld a body laid chained to the cave wall, it was recognisable as none other than the former Whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. He had been here for what had been like an eternity. It was not the first time he had been in the Underworld. His blue eyes scanned the room looking for his captor; if he was to get anywhere, he needed to know what demon or being was holding him captive.

It was then he noticed the shadows dancing across the walls, they began to flow freely before growing and taking a form of some shadowy mass. Memories flowed in to the Leo's mind as he remembered his experience with the Nexus and how the shadow had entered him. The shadows drew closer and took form taking on the form of Devlin.

"Well, how nice of you to join us. I trust you slept well."

"Who the hell are you?" Leo said. He clearly did not like the idea of being kidnapped and having to deal with demons. It was more in line with his wife's duties.

"I'm friend of a friend."

Devlin's voice echoed across the darkened cavern. He stepped forward, closer to his kidnapped victim. He placed his hands on the sides of Leo's head ready to complete his task. As soon as he was ready, streaks of purple lightning erupted from his hands and entered Leo's head. The mortal shouted out as the tendrils of lightning entered his head. The young demon grinned carelessly as his powers came into effect. He would fulfil his mission, failure was not an option, and he would please his queen.

"Don't resist this will only take a few secs."

_**...**_

Hours had passed and the sun was falling over the mountains, ready to welcome the night and all its gifts. Below in the mountainous terrain, a stream of fire erupted from the ground and took the form of the elder Jenkins sister. Her general, Devlin, followed her. They had teleported to the Mountainous Andes region, to claim their prized artefact.

"You say that's where it is?" Christy quizzed.

"Yes, my queen." Devlin replied simply.

Without warning the fire elemental, flicked her hands and hurled a series of fireballs at a cave wall. A spark of magick flickered as the fireballs broke through an enchantment. It was clear to the Firestarter that her prized possession was here. The pair began to walk into the cave, slowly taking in their surroundings as they came to a clearing. Their eyes fell upon a golden pedestal with the hallowed Grimoire seated on top. The ancient black tome sat in place waiting to be claimed by its would-be masters.

An evil grin grew across Christy's face as she stepped forward to claim her prize; her male companion stared on and watched his queen claim her prize. It would not be long now before the Underworld had the power it needed to tip the balance and now phase one of Christy's plan was complete.

**_End of Chapter_**

_**Author's Note: **Well guys I hoped you liked it. Christy was always ambitious and now you know most of her plan. Who's Devlin? What happened to Leo? Will Piper find her husband before its too late? Is Leo alive? How will the Charmed Ones deal knowing Christy's alive? Will Billie face her sister? Can she kill Christy again to save the greater good? Please R and R._


	6. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six: The Coronation**_

White light and an unravelling mist clouded everywhere almost in a blanket of cool light, anywhere else the light would be considered awe-inspiring and sacred but it was ignored as a golden-tinted robed figure stalked its way through the mists that coalesced on the floor. The perpetual light shone upon its surroundings, gleaming off the odd marble pillar, a vision of the olden days of Ancient Rome and Greece. A time almost forgotten to man, but here it was in all its glory, as the assorted pillars supported a vaulted ceiling in crested with symbols of gold, white and blue a masterpiece in its own right.

The lightly robed figure remained ignorant of its surroundings, taking every step in its stride as it walked through the misty hallway. As its journey continued, the robed-figure remained ignorant of the white-robed figures, which stood on either side of the hallway, each with their white-hood covering their face and revealing little but the faint golden glow that emanated from their hoods. A few of these figures walked in pairs whilst others were in groups, where faint clicking noises could be heard almost inaudible to the human ear.

The robed-figure slowed in pace and came to stand before a group of others, dressed similarly in golden-tinted robes. The assembled group of hooded figures neither spoke nor moved almost in a trance. Suddenly, a pale hand rose, from under the long robes and gently pushed back the hood to reveal the face of a young man. Likewise, his companions did the same, each slowly revealing the faces that had lurked beneath the robes. Each different from the next, some were women; others were men, while some looked like teenagers in their prime.

Suddenly, one of these figures walked forward, it could not have been a woman no younger than her forty's by mortal terms. A blonde-haired woman with a vivacious grin, the woman walked into the centre of the gathering before she spoke.

"Keefe, what have you seen?"

Slowly, the atmosphere in the room rose, from silence to a murmur, it was true that these figures in the room were one of the most powerful figures in the magickal world but they were not invincible, their numbers were few but their power was shared just like the knowledge which one of their own possessed. They were the Elders, the force that governed all of good magick and its practitioners.

After the Titans had escaped their frosty prison years ago, their numbers had shrunk as many an Elder, had been killed in their assassination of the Elders. The few surviving Elders were what were left of an honorary clan of Whitelighters, devoted to maintaining the delicate balance of the Grand Design.

However, few had the power of Clairvoyance and for that; the Elders were ill informed of the latest threats to good magick around the globe. One such, member who did have that gift was Keefe. Relatively, a young Elder by anyone's standards he had been a common mortal in life, but was an Elder in death. Succeeding a former Elder, after their death he had received their powers and responsibilities, accepting all that the Elders stood for as a collective.

The sandy-blonde man stood forward to address the congregation of Elders, the news of his vision was crucial to the Elders but he understood that his power served a greater purpose.

"I saw our future, the future we must save. The Eldest Jenkins sister is very much alive; the fact she lives once more is not good, it only means there is a Higher power at work in the Underworld. Her very existence is slowly tipping the scales in favour of evil and with The Charmed Ones no longer active I fear the world will fall."

The news did not bode well with the congregation as the murmur of voices rose dramatically as the elders looked from Keefe to one another. The news was not what they wanted to here, granted the Charmed Ones had defeated the Jenkins sisters only six months ago it meant one thing. The Charmed One's destiny was not as complete as they had thought. The young elder, stepped back into the circle of congregated Elders letting them digest this revelation.

As a human he had risked his life as a fire fighter and in the end, the fires he fought had eventually cost him his life. In all truth, he missed his mortal life it was one, which he had spent saving lives. Now as an Elder he was able to save lives in an all knew way. The young elder raised a hand to his temple and began to chant ancient words of wisdom beneath his breath. The words were probably inaudible to human ears and had a set purpose. Slowly, a faint golden glow began to seep from Keefe's robes as the golden light spread from him to his fellow Elders. The vision he had foresaw was much too important for his eyes only, so their was only one option left, sight sharing.

The golden light spread from the Elder and into his peers, each falling into a trance-like state as the golden light shot through their bodies igniting a golden glow in their eyes. The collective of Elders fell one after another into his vision; each was going to witness his vision.

With a sudden flash of psychic energy, the collective began to witness Keefe's vision. As vivid flashes and visions of the future struck the collective, the Elders gasped in horror, the future did not have a clear path as they had thought. The vision continued like a an ancient black and white movie, as more images each ethereal and probable struck the collective. No one could have predicted the reaction of collective, as they finally stirred out of their trance. It was then a voice broke the silence, it was Sandra.

"We are powerless against this new threat, we can only bide our time."

Silence fell across the hall as the Elders considered the vision; for once in the many centuries they had existed, they had no answers to give. The Halliwell's were alone.

_**...**_

The caverns of the Underworld could not be anymore welcoming as a set of torches hung in a vast cavern. In the Underworld, light was a rarity in itself compared to the vast darkness and shadows that lurked at every corner ready to reveal a demon or the remains of some poor victim. The Underworld was as dark as it had been since it came into existence but there was something odd. Something different, it was in the air around the cavern like some unseen mist that marked tonight out as different. The torch lit cavern cast little light across the retreating shadows as a dozen figures appeared all dressed in black-robes. They came from out of the darkness, as if the shadows themselves had given birth to form and shape.

The congregation of robed-figures paid little attention to the cavern and spread across the dark abyss assembling in a circle. One of the dark-robed figures walked into the centre of the circle and quickly raised a hand. The torches aligned around the cave walls fiercely flared to life under the figure's control as more shadows retreated from the beacons of light.

The cavern was suddenly brighter and revealed that the robed figure was standing at a dark alter with a familiar black book. The tome was none other than the Grimoire. The ancient tome sat on the same alter it had sat only four years before when the original Source and all his successors, Cole Turner and the Seer had come to power. Although their reigns had been short at best, the evil tome was back were it belonged and in control of demons just as it should have been.

The hooded figure stood before the Grimoire and slowly pushed back the hood to reveal the face of a bald-headed man. Being the Underworld, everything was ritualistic or ceremonial and in true fashion this occasion was no different; the elderly looking man could be nothing other than a High Priest. A demon of sorts who's sole purpose was to conduct unholy rituals and blessings in the name of evil. Obsidian eyes pierced the crowd almost searching for someone or something.

It was then the small sound could be heard, from the darkness came the sound of heels clicking on the granite floor. From underneath black hoods, black eyes stared as Christy Jenkins graced the floor of the cavern. The Eldest Jenkins sister continued to walk though the cavern; she slowly approached the main altar and her destiny. Heads turned, while others looked at her attire for the evening.

The Firestarter wore a gothic looking dress, with black netted lace and a pair of black stilettos. Everything about it outfit screamed deadly but the witch wore her hair in gentle locks flowing down her back. Her heels clicked gently behind her as she finally came before the alter and the high priest. She slowly turned to look at her audience, many a demon was her in to see her coronation and they all wore the traditional black robes which had passed from coronation to coronation. Her hazel eyes gazed across the masses of demons and picked out a particular face. Her eyes met that of Devlin's and she saw a small grin fall across the demon's face, he had always been the loyal servant and today was no different, she would surely reward him once she was the Source. She turned back to face the High Priest and met with his obsidian eyes.

"Begin."

The witch looked up expectantly at the High Priest and took in the Grimoire as the demon opened the cover to begin the ritual. Christy's ultimate destiny was about to be fulfilled.

_**End Of Chapter & the first arc.**_

_**Author's Note: **Well guys I hoped you liked it. Christy the Source? Will the Charmed Ones be able to vanquish her? What will Billie think? What have they done with Leo? Why are the Elders so scared? What's wrong with the future? Please R and R. This chapter was a short one but the next chapter will be longer and will have the Rowes in the mix so keep reading. :D_

**_Colt_**_ - Christy flaming? I'm going with the theory that Christy's embraced her full power as a fire elemental/Firestarter so now she's able to flame. Besides Christy's cooler with evil powers._

**_WelshCanuck_**_- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well I never really liked Christy either but you can't really have Billie involved without Christy somewhere hehe. Christy's got a lot of evil potential, The Triad didn't teach her nothing right? As for the Rowe Brothers they will be making an appearance soon as we go into the second arc of the story._


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven: P3²**_

In the Underworld cavern the Eldest Jenkins sister stood expectantly, waiting for her destiny to be complete, so much of her time had been spent waiting for the day she would ascend to power and now here she was, the future Source. With her newfound power, no one would be able to challenge her not even Billie, her estranged sister would rue the day she killed her, and maybe she would just kill Billie herself. The possibilities were endless now. A head of the witch the High Priest stood and looked down at the Grimoire; the famed dark book had been concealed by the Elders for years and now it was back in the Underworld were it belonged. Dark obsidian eyes wavered past Christy and through the crowd as the High Priest raised his voice to speak.

"May the world's evil flow through your soul tonight and grant you eternal darkness. Are you prepared to take the power and position of the Source before these leaders of the underworld?"

The blonde-headed witch had hoped that the priest would skip the ritualistic etiquette and just proceed to her vows but then again she thought that old habits died hard in the Underworld, even with demons. The last Source had been crowned almost five years ago and it was no surprise to her that these demons were so desperate to hang on to the tradition, considering that was all they had left of the Underworld, there leader the Source had been vanquished numerous times by the Charmed Ones. Even to this day the Jenkins witch remembered what Billie had told her of the Charmed Ones, at one point the sisters had vanquished three Source's within the period of a year, it was no wonder the Underworld was in such disarray. As far as Christy was concerned if their leader was weak then so was the Underworld itself. She had spent much of her natural life in the Underworld and strangely enough, she never noticed when one demonic leader was vanquished or another.

It was just how it was, most demons had the same age old claim, they would destroy the fabled Charmed Ones, take over the Underworld and bring hell on earth to all those in the mortal realm.

It was the same claim all other the Underworld but she would be different, she had too, her masters the Triad has sacrificed some much by teaching her their ways and turning her into a weapon against their enemies the Charmed Ones, They had started the path that she had followed and she was determined to complete it. Slowly, the words of the Jenkins witch came out as she spoke before the Underworld and the High Priest. "Yes," A silence fell within the cavern as the many demons watched Christy casually. The last time a female Source had taken the throne her reign had been short by any demons standards, The Seer herself could not have foreseen the results of her scheme, blinded by her lust for power her actions led to her own demise. No one survived the ceremony but rumour had spread by word of mouth of the demoness's plot for the throne. Her ploy for the throne was still fresh in the mind of most demons and many secretly wished the Firestarter would meet the same end.

Christy stepped forward to the altar, she knew what came next, it was the moment she had been waiting for the moment when she would rise as the newest Source. The High Priest held the ancient tome up to the would-be leader and the Jenkins witch placed a hand on the dark black pages, ready to say the words that had been in mind for so long. "These words call upon, the tremendous powers of the Source. Within this hour, evil descends. And when she crowns herself she will be their master." The demons stood silent as the Jenkins witch began to speak the vows that would make her the Ultimate evil of the Underworld and then she remembered she had to say her vows in Latin, her understanding of the dead language was good but the not the best. She had picked up the dead language quick enough for her to understand what she had to say in her ceremony. The blonde-head slowly began to recite the unholy verse in Latin to seal her vows.

_"His verbis incovamus potentias tremendas fontis ipsius In hac hora descendat malum Et coronam imponat super virum efectum. "_

The leaders of the Underworld stood in silence expectantly waiting for the moment the power of the Source would be bestowed upon the witch, Christy would be the first witch in history to assume the position of the Source, although the previous Source's had there liaisons with witches none had formerly became the Source of the Underworld.

Then suddenly a dark aura spread from the ancient tome to the would-be leader, the shadows in the cavern began to flow in Christy's direction and all demons present watched in awe as the process began. Silence, an eerie calm fell across the cavern as the shadows began to cloak Christy in darkness, giving the Jenkins witch a dark aura. No demon dared to speak but stood in awe as the ritual continued, with a new Source by their side the Underworld was bound to return to its old ways. The cavern grew darker as the unholy ritual proceeded, nothing would stop the coronation, and from the ashes of death, the Source would rise again. Slowly, the demonic audience watched on as the Christy began to levitate with a dark glow growing darker and darker.

She would soon rise as the Supreme ruler of the Underworld once the process was complete she would be the Source or rather the Sourceress and wield all the power of the Underworld at her disposal to wage war on the Charmed Ones in a whole new way. The new darkness, which possessed her body, was welcome; it was the power of the Source. The audience of Upper level demons, darklighters, and other hellspawn watched as the dark aura began to fade, almost signifying the ritual was over,

The Jenkins witch slowly levitated back to the cavern floor she was complete or so she thought, behind her the ancient High Priest began to close the ritual with an ancient blessing, the words were unheard by many of the audience but Christy was more concerned with her newfound power. She turned on her heel to greet her new servants; every demon here would be at her will and command from now on. Her former masters the Triad had taught her well, they would pleased, their pupil was now the master. She had succeeded were they had failed, the Triad had been well established within the evil hierarchy and without a Source they had been the next in the line of power. The student had now become the master. Her once hazel eyes glazed over with flames and then turned obsidian black, the familiar sign of the Source.

The audience gazed upon their newest queen and then bowed to their new leader, she had fended off all competition and through her association with the Triad as her master, Christy had succeeded in becoming the newest Source of all evil. She had succeeded were many a demon had failed.

With a sudden flash of red energy, the High Priest went up in flames and combusted in front of the crowd of demons. A murmur of voices could be heard as demon upon demon turned looking for the source of the blast, some began to talk while others looked around the cavern suspiciously. However, Christy Jenkins herself simply turned on her heel back to the alter, she saw nothing but her senses were telling her otherwise, her telepathy was picking up on the voices. Her voice rose and boomed across the cavern.

"Show yourself or answer to the power of the Source." Her eyes flamed over giving the same pitch black eyes that lacked irises.

As if on queue, two figures appeared as the magically cloaked duo revealed themselves. The two wore dark purple robes with hoods that concealed their faces, the demons present within the Underworld watched silently as the outsiders made themselves known, it was unheard of for a Source's coronation to be interrupted. Christy's dark gaze fell upon the her unexpected guests, she would surely teach them a lesson they would never forget. She raised her hand ominously waiting for her power to take effect and rid her of their presence; she would make an example of these so-called demons and weed out those that were against her rule. A stream of fire erupted from her palm ready to incinerate the two outsiders while Christy smiled cruelly waiting for their impending death.

The second robed figure quickly held up a hand and a red energy emanated from his hand, cloaking the two in a gentle hue, this energy grew and moulded into a dome, which protected the two. Some demons in the front row of the aisle gasped, as they witnessed this development, no demon had opposed the Source in eons, Zankou, Hecatė and The Tall Man they all had been imprisoned by the Source for their power, it seemed this pair was here to contend for the throne.

"Ohh hail to the all powerful Source. "

The sarcasm was apparent in the figure's voice. It was clear to Christy and her guests that the duo was possibly male demons to cowardice to show their true selves. The second robed figure stood forward within the forcefield and spoke his piece, ignoring the latter's comment. "Let's get what we came for shall we." The second figure nodded behind the barrier. A vivid flash of crimson covered the ancient Grimoire on its podium and the book disappeared in a red hue, behind the barrier the tome appeared in the robed figure's hand. At that moment, the forcefield faded and the two blinked out.

Christy witnessed all that took place, the warlocks had been too quick for her and they had left with _her_ Grimoire. How could this have happened? That wasn't her main concern right now, she turned on her heel to face her demonic servants. Her eyes glazed over with flames once more, as she looked over at her audience. The rage was obvious on her face. Suddenly, one or two demons in the front row went up spontaneously in flames, all other demons turned to look at their Queen.

"Follow them and retrieve the book, I want them dead." No demon dared speak or whisper, hell hath no fury more than a woman and it was particularly true in Christy's case.

"What are you waiting for?" she screeched with another demon going up in flames.

Most demons saw their fellow comrade go up in flames and dared not to disobey their Queen's orders for they new the consequences were not pleasant. Most demons began to disappear in their respective ways, some shimmered away, while other flamed out, then the darklighters orbed out carried away in a swirl of orbs.

One person remained, the Queen herself. Christy Jenkins, the newest Queen of the Underworld. As furious as she was, she had to admire the fact that she was now the absolute leader of the Underworld, she took a moment to gaze over at the cavern before flaming out for places unknown.

**_..._**

**_Two days ago – The past_**

An ancient chamber lay bare and empty it seemed as if it had not been used in eons and nothing stirred. The darkness itself began to take on a personality of its own, with the shadows growing and merging into a black mass of mist. A black mist rose from out of the shadows as an eerie wind began to blow in the empty chamber. The black cloud rose and grew in size taking on a life of its own as the very fabric of reality became distorted in the chamber.

A faint whisper could be heard as the cloud grew in size; the whisper grew to a murmur almost taking on a life of its own. The strange voice grew into a chorus of many and the smoke followed, rising in the chamber until the chamber was covered in dark mist. Slowly, the mist began to settle and dissipate leaving behind something unexpected. As the last wisp of mist faded from sight, two bodies could be seen on the chamber floor, both were bare naked with not an inch of clothing to cover their vulnerable flesh. As if on queue the body on the left stirred, revealing a groggy masculine figure.

"We made it through the barrier." The words were simple but were a welcome change to the silence of the chamber as a husky masculine voice boomed across the chamber walls. The words seemed to have some effect as the second body stirred revealing a second male. "We must find our brother." The two men rose from the chamber floor and became suddenly aware of their state, it had been so long since they had been in the physical realm they had almost forgot the need for clothing and attire of some sort. In any case, clothing was the last thing on their mind, the two had big plans, which they intended to come to fruition and for that they needed the other, their brother.

"Patience, Paul. We will find him and what was prophesized will be come to pass. First we have other matters at hand."

The man looked down at his bare self and turned to his brother Paul. Following his brother's trail of thought, Paul waved his hand over himself and his brother, with a crimson light the two men became dressed in casual jeans accompanied by a t-shirt and a jacket. With a grin, Paul smiled to his brother evilly as he knew what was next on the agenda.

"Let's have a family reunion." Paul moved closer to his brother and put a single arm on the latter before the two men disappeared blinking out of sight.

_**...**_

It was late afternoon and the sun shone down on the San Francisco landscape, downtown the light penetrated the walls of St. Michael's and passed through classic stained glass windows, casting a gentle hue on a priest inside. The young priest, Brendan, knelt in front of a pew and was finishing off the last of his prayers. His eyes glanced at the familiar structure; he had worked in this same church for years in fact he had been a priest for seven years. The church had saved him in many ways, what few people knew was he had been born a warlock an evil creature that killed upon instinct to sate their need for power. His father had been the one and passed the trait on him thankfully, fate had other plans; Brendan had found a way to stop himself from becoming what he feared the most.

The Church, he still remembered those years ago when he had given his life to the church a higher calling on earth. The young priest stood up from the pew as he finished the last of his prayers, he wore a full collar black shirt accompanied by a cassock. He had grown accustomed to wearing the common form of clerical clothing, his life as a priest had given him a new destiny and path in life, and he intended to fulfil it as much as possible.

It was then the quiet atmosphere was disrupted as he the sound of footsteps coming down the aisle against the marble floor. His first instinct was to turn around and greet the newcomer, as a priest he was accustomed to speaking to members of the congregation and praying for others. The lifestyle of a priest suited him well; he could make the world a better place by helping the troubled and lost. The footsteps drew closer and he turned to greet the churchgoer as he looked at his charge. His eyes fell upon a man that looked his age but looked obviously troubled. Brendan's inner priest was troubled by the man but he perked up to ask the man. "How can I help you?"

The dark-haired man's eyes drifted from the priest to the floor guiltily as he considered his words carefully.

"I have a confession to make."

As a priest it was both his role and ambition to help the troubled souls find the enlightenment that faith provided to all so he knew it was his duty to help the troubled souls of San Francisco, after all he believed confession was good for the soul. He slowly guided the man over to the confessional he had heard many confessions over his years as a priest, in fact he had been a priest for seven years. He watched the man step into the confessional compartment and followed suit by doing the same on the opposite side. A dark grille designed with a crucifix motif was the only material that divided the compartments and Brendan took his place on a stool as he readied himself for the confession to come.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been several years since my last confession."

Brendan listened on through the grille intent on absolving this churchgoer of their mortal's sins and easing his troubled soul. "Go on..." He whispered, ready to lend an ear to this troubled soul. "I'm guilty; I was responsible for my brother's untimely death. It has haunted me ever since." Brendan's face widened in astonishment but he knew his charge could not see this and he regained his composure quickly.

"Any other sins mortal or venial?"

Suddenly, a silence fell in the confessional and before he knew it a hand burst through the grille and grabbed at his throat. The priest was caught off guard. He struggled against the man's tight grip; on the other side of the confessional, a quiet laughter could be heard it was as if the man was enjoying this. Brendan wrestled free of the man's grip and dashed out of the confessional. He was ready to run from the maniac who had almost strangled him to death.

The priest ran from his confessional compartment, determined to leave the strange man behind. He didn't care where he was going or where he was running, he just wanted to put some distant between him and the strange man. He ran down the aisle, hoping that he would reach the church doors but his attention was on the confessional. He had not seen the man leave his compartment. Suddenly, the young priest felt himself hit something solid and the impact knocked him back. He looked up and saw he had bumped into another man.

"Thank the heavens, there's a maniac around here we need to leave." He looked at the newcomer who had entered through the church doors.

"Well isn't that just like Brendan."

The man had a grin on his face and then he heard it, the same quiet laughter he had heard while he had been attacked his eyes drifted from the newcomer to behind him, their stood the same maniac he had met in confession.

_**...**_

Minutes had passed and the young priest Brendan rose from the marble floor, obviously shaken by what he had experienced. Who were these people? What did they want? How did he know his name? Those were all questions that went through his mind but he needed to be strong and have faith. It was then the maniac from before took a step forward followed by the newcomer.

"Always, running away trying to escape the darkness which is apart of you." The newcomer finished his comment. The pair began to walk forward up the centre aisle, almost teasing him with their words.

"Just like it is apart of us, you can't escape something which is in your blood." The pair took each step in their stride and with each resounding step, the young priest backed away like some frightened prey. "Who are you?" From a quivering voice, he managed to get the words out.

The two men came closer and finally reached the priest, he was too concerned with what they knew of him than his own safety. "Why, now that you have asked. Don't you see the family resemblance, little brother?" Brendan's face fell in shock, he had seen his true brothers vanquished seven years ago by their own doing. They had planned for him to join them and complete their triangle to form the most powerful force of evil the world has ever known. It was only thanks to the efforts of the Halliwells did he not succumb to his warlock nature.

"You're lying. They are dead." His back met with a pillar in the church and he knew he was surrounded.

"Don't you recognise us little brother. I guess not with these new bodies."

The priest looked at the two men again, they appeared to be different from before but there was something familiar about them, it was as if he could recognise the two as his deceased brothers. It was true they had new appearances but he had not changed and he guessed they were after the same thing as before, the evil Power of Three. Inside he could feel their power reaching out to him, their power desperately trying to become whole. It meant one thing what they said was true.

"I'm a priest now; I'm safe from becoming one of you." He retorted full of disgust for his brothers. He had never thought they would find a way to come back it was almost unthinkable.

"Not quite, brother. There's a lot you need to learn about magick, it works in mysterious ways."

The pair joined Brendan by the pillar and grabbed him by his arms forming a circle. Underneath his breath, Paul began to murmur the beginnings of a spell and was joined by Greg in his chant. Brendan resisted and tried to break the circle, he did not know what they wanted but he did not want to be apart of it. The brothers finished their chant and the very ground they stood upon began to shake violently. The stain glass windows in the church shook and broke, from the outside the alarms of cars and vehicles rung out.

The church shook violently and a beam of crimson light burst from the trio and bathed them in dark crackling energy, Greg and Paul watched this bemused by the light while Brendan watched on fearfully. The candles on the altar and the ones that lined the aisle flared to life, with flames and more of the stained glass widows began to shower from the ceiling. Brendan wrestled free of his brother's grip and the light and flames died down as he broke his connection to his brothers. Outside the sound of car alarms was heard but Brendan's attention was on his brothers.

"Welcome to _The Power of Three_, brother." Greg said, somewhat amused by Brendan's fear.

The two elder brothers' patted Brendan on the shoulder almost in an affectionate manner.

With that, Brendan watched as his brothers blinked away. He wondered what they had done and what this meant for him now. The destruction around him did not bode well, it was just another sign of the amount of power the Rowe's possessed, and he did not want any of it.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Author's Note: **Welcome to the Power of Three, I hoped you liked it. Well I did promised this chapter would be a longer than Chapter Six and now the Rowes are back but will Brendan join his brothers?. Well those brothers are back, does this spell doom for the Charmed Ones we all know and love? Well they be able to match or even defeat their counterparts? What did Paul and Greg do to Brendan? Where's the Grimoire? How did they come back? Why do they want the Grimoire? Will Brendan join his brothers? Will the Rowe prophecy be furfilled? Will Christy get the Grimoire back? What will the newest Source do about the Warlocks? Keep reading and review._

**_WelshCanuck: Glad to know you following the story. More will be revealed about Christy plans and the mysterious resurrections of the Rowe brothers in future chapters. The next few chapters will try to focus back on the Charmed Ones. It wouldn't be a Charmed story without them so the next couple of chapters will focus less on establishing the villains and more on the Charmed Ones and the future which the Elders foresaw and by all means please keep reading and reviewing. :D_**

Side Note: Well guys I hope your enjoying the story. Due to my lifestyle and other commitments the updates to this story maybe a little slow from this point onwards. So try and be patient and review the chapters that have been posted already - Hybrid Fusion.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight: Progeny**_

**_The Future - 2025 - Halliwell Manor_**

In the not so near future, San Francisco was a visage of destruction and devastation, buildings lay broken beyond repair glass and metal littered the streets of this once lively city. However, one building stood tall and defiant amongst the destruction and the debris. The Halliwell manor stood much like all the other homes on the street, tiles were falling off the roof, windows and glass lay broken but the manor itself retained some semblance of its former beauty. However, the same could not be said for the neighbouring houses were some houses had been destroyed and their foundations lay bare.

The outside of the Halliwell ancestral home the manor showed signs of its age, the Victorian manor had been in the family for generations although it was home to this prestigious line of witches, the itself had its fair share of trouble. On one occasion, the manor had exploded. Not to mention the occasional demonic vanquish that left a few broken windows and a large repair bill. Therefore, in some respects the manor was an entity in its own right, not to mention below its foundations there used to be a nexus, a focal point for all kinds of magic. It was what had drawn the Warren line to San Francisco to protect the Nexus from evil influence. The Manor was as much a part of the latest in the Warren line, the Halliwells, as they were a part of it. It was now home to the latest generation; although the Nexus no longer existed, the Manor was still home to the Halliwells.

Inside the Halliwell manor, a young woman walked up the familiar Halliwell stairs to the rooms above. She knew her way around the manor and came to stop outside a door. Her hand gripped the knob and she opened the bedroom door, ready to enter the comfort of the room a head. From the side of her vision she heard the familiar jingle of orbs and a young dark-haired man appeared before her in the doorway.

"Melinda, we are going to P3 for the night. You wanna tag along?" He said.

The young woman, Melinda turned on her heel to face her older brother. She knew he was only asking to cheer her up after her latest break up and it was a kind thought but she was feeling to well so she knew she had to decline.

"Jeez, Chris. Doesn't anyone in this house use doors anymore," Melinda envied her brothers and their powers, she had missed out on a receiving whitelighter powers, although she did not really blame her parents, it just annoyed her that Chris had the habit of orbing from room to room.

"No, I will stay here. I wouldn't want to crowd you and Bianca." Melinda was accustomed to her brother and his girlfriends, the latest was a witch called Bianca, Melinda liked her but she did not want to crowd her brother and his new love interest.

"Are you sure, Mel?" Chris asked with worry in his voice. He was very protective of his younger sister and he worried for her wellbeing whether it was demons or just personal issues.

"Yes, now go Bianca's waiting." She gave her brother a reassuring smile before pushing him out of the threshold and closing the door. On the other side of the door in the hallway, Chris decided to leave and he headed down the stairs to the living room.

Inside Melinda's room, Melinda herself headed for the bed, it had been along day working at Quake and she craved sleep, she had been running on coffee almost all day cause of some late-night demon vanquishes last night and now she had the opportunity to sleep. An opportunity she would not refuse. The young Halliwell fell onto the bed and found a comfortable spot on her pillow before she fell fast asleep.

_She was in the Underworld, in a cave or so it seemed and a dark one at that, she could feel the temperature drop around her parts of her vision were blurred and she could not make out the entire cave. The cave was poorly lit but the few patches of light that she could see were mere spots on the wall and she guessed those were the torches that kept the cave lit. _

_Melinda walked forward and she was met with three silhouettes. Her eyes stood transfixed as the faint light, flickered over the three that stood in front of her. It was her mother and her aunts, the now-deceased Charmed Ones. Her heart began to beat faster as her eyes fell upon her mother; it had been along time since she had seen her mother in flesh. Suddenly, Melinda looked up and saw three new figures appear before her mother and aunts. These she knew to be the Rowe Coven. She could recognize them anywhere and then she realized what was about to happen. She mouthed the words that she wanted to say to her mother and aunts but no sound came out. It was hopeless. _

_Her heartbeat raced as she saw The Rowe Coven raise their hands crackling with energy. The strange energy escaped their hands and headed for her family. Melinda raised her hand upon instinct but it was in vain, her powers would not work. The energy hit the Charmed trio and sent them flying into the cave wall upon impact. Finally, the Rowe coven turned to Melinda; the eldest of the trio approached Melinda and raised his hand conjuring an athame in hand. Melinda flicked her wrested attempting to freeze the warlock in place, nothing. Then she felt it the smooth, deep, feeling of an athame plunging into human flesh. She looked in horror realizing the warlock had blinked in front her and he had stabbed her in the chest._

Gasping for air Melinda sat up, a hand pushing dark hair from her face oblivious to the blood dripping from her chest, the nightmare as vivid as ever in her mind's eye. It was then she felt her life's blood seep out of the wound. Weakly she called out for her brother. "Chris." The young Halliwell cried out for her Whitelighter brother, hoping he would not come too late. A cascade of orbs showered from the ceiling and the middle child appeared before his sister.

"So you changed your mind?" He said with a grin but then his eyes fell upon his sister and the blood stained patch that was on her chest.

"Melinda!" He cried as he dashed over to her bed. His raised his hands over the wound as he attempted to heal his wounded sister. Thankfully, the familiar golden light shot from Chris's palms and healed the wound and the bloodstain faded from sight.

"Melinda, what the hell happened?" Chris asked, the wound had been severe and he had barely made it to Melinda in time.

"I fell asleep and the next thing I knew I was in the past; I saw mum, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige fighting the Rowes. I saw how it all happened." Melinda explained while her brother looked on sceptically.

Chris looked at his sisters expression full of doubt, since their mother's death they never spoke about their parent's demise, the Halliwells had fallen apart at the seams. They hardly saw their cousins anymore unless it was for a vanquish. It was a future, their parents would not have wanted but they were dead and long gone.

"Then I got stabbed and I woke up." Chris looked at where the wound had been and then back to Melinda. He gazed at his sister and worriedly before, he spoke. "We'll talk about this in the morning when Wyatt gets back." Chris headed for the door and walked out leaving Melinda to her thoughts.

**_..._**

_**The Present - Alberto's Resturant **_

Inside the prestigious restaurant Phoebe stood with her beau, Coop. They stood waiting to be seen to their table for the night. Although it was simply dinner, Phoebe had dressed well to suit the occasion and wore a silky red dress and her hair hung over her shoulder in loose curls. Coop had also made the effort and his hair was gelled nicely as he wore a suit to match. It was not long before the couple was shown to their table for the evening and served.

"Phoebe?" He stuttered. He noticed his girlfriend was preoccupied with something as since they had been in the restaurant, she had not said much like her usual self.

He reached out a hand and laid it on hers. This seemed to awaken the Charmed One from her thoughts as Phoebe replied. "Sorry Coop, what were you saying? " She asked.

"Phoebe, what's the matter/" He questioned with a concerned look on his face.

Phoebe seemed to register his concern and reached out to him with a smile. "It's nothing just the usual." She reached for her wine glass to take another sip of the beverage but was stopped again as Coop's hand came up to hers in concern.

"Phoebe, whatever is bothering you. I want to know. " The concern was strewn across Coop's face now and Phoebe decided to give into his concern, she could deny him no longer.

"It's just Piper and Leo." Coop fell silent waiting for his girlfriend to continue explaining the matter which troubled her thoughts. "It's just she's been through so much with the Elders, Leo and kids but now he's gone. How will she cope, she's heartbroken?"

Coop considered the matter and then spoke. "Isn't it better to have loved and lost, then to have lost the chance to love at all?" He tried to ease his girlfriend's worry.

"Your right. All they've been through has just made them stronger and more determined to find a way back to each other and their love." Phoebe perked up and gave Coop a gracious smile. His cupid ways always seemed to calm her and ease her worries. It was like their connection provided Phoebe with the strength to continue believing in true love, in some ways she had found love right her with her cupid boyfriend. It was the Universe's way of restoring her faith in love after all that Piper and Leo had gone through.

He smiled back. "The thing about love is it can be found in the most unexpected places and I believe I've found it right here with you." From out of his suit pocket, Coop drew a small black box. He opened it to reveal, a stunning diamond engagement ring. The Cupid wasted no time and as Phoebe sat shocked, he rose from his side of the table came around and was soon on one knee.

"Phoebe Halliwell, would you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming wife?"

Tears of joy streaked down the woman's face as she heard those words that meant so much to her and their love. She sat still shocked but replied with an quick "Yes."

Coop rose from his beneath his fiancée and grasped her into a delicate embrace. The couple share a brief moment of happiness before their lips locked into a tender kiss. Experiencing a moment of almost complete happiness.

Apparently, the spectacle had not gone unnoticed as other couples and families that sat at their dinner tables stood up clapping whilst the couple broke from their kiss and beamed at each other happily.

**_..._**

**_The Future - 2025 - Halliwell Manor_**

It was morning in the Halliwell manor and almost nothing stirred but Melinda, the young Halliwell had just taken a shower to refresh herself after the nights events, she was heading downstairs when she walked passed a door she knew led to Wyatt's room. As if on queue, the door opened slightly to reveal her eldest brother Wyatt, the blonde head wore an open shirt, with the buttons undone and his hair was as scruffy as ever. It was obvious to Melinda that her brother had a late night.

"Melinda, how are you feeling? Chris told me about yesterday." Concern was strewn across Wyatt's face as it had been with Chris but Melinda paid no notice and put on a brave face. "I'm fine, I'm a Halliwell." She smirked slightly letting her brother know she could handle herself and her powers. Wyatt was the oldest, not only was he the eldest of Piper and Leo's children he was the oldest out of the whole generation. He was their protector, the eldest and most powerful out of the generation.

It was then she heard a voice come from within the depths of Wyatt's room. "Wyatt?" It became apparent to the youngest child of Piper and Leo, that her brother had been entertaining company during the night. She gave her brother a sly smile before heading downstairs leaving Wyatt behind in the hallway.

**_..._**

Downstairs, Melinda joined Chris in the Halliwell kitchen; she sat on a stool besides the island and looked thoughtfully at her older brother. "Sleep well?" Chris said with a grin, he had a habit of teasing his younger sister even though he cared deeply for her.

"Yes, I didn't receive another premonition." Although the premonition did not return when she had fallen asleep, Melinda still could remember the vision quite well, not to mention she remembered being hurt by the vision. Her trail of thought was disturbed as Chris came at her with a pan. "Eggs?"

It was a simple enough question but Melinda did not feel very hungry after her vision. Before she could reply, Chris tipped the eggs into a plate and began to eat them for himself.

"So tell me about this vision. You said you saw mom."

"Yeah I saw Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Paige; they all were fighting the Rowe Coven. I think I was about to see how they died but then I got stabbed."

"Its sounds like your powers have advanced; Aunt Phoebe had the same problem when her premonitions grew." He said, stuffing another helping of egg into his mouth.

"Mom told me about this one time, when Aunt Phoebe got blasted while in a premonition. So what do you wanna do about it?" Chris looked at his sister curiously. There parents and their aunts were dead, Melinda could not have saved them if she wanted too so why had she received the premonition so many months after they died.

"I don't know, I don't want to think about it."

A cascade of orbs fell from the ceiling and coalesced taking the form of Wyatt. He now wore a light blue t-shirt, denim jeans, and boots. Before he could move, Wyatt snatched a fork and grabbed a piece of Chris's egg. He grinned at his younger brother before turning to face Melinda. "So what's this about a premonition?"

"I saw the Rowe Coven fight our mom and family. I think it was before they died."

Wyatt's face dropped and he turned to look at Chris, trying to focus on anything else in the kitchen other than his baby sister and the vision she had received. It was then Melinda perked up and spoke to both her brother's she finally had the solution to the vision she had seen, it was always in front of her.

"I received this vision for a reason right? I think we are supposed to save them and save ourselves. Call Henry and the girls; we have to save our family."

_..._

_**The Present - Mitchell-Matthews Apartment**_

At the Mitchell-Matthews apartment, Paige Matthews sat on a chair with the receiver to her ear on the phone. "That's great news Phoebe, congratulations." From down the phone Paige could hear her sister's excitement, not to mention she could hear Coop in the background attempting to calm her down from her excited state. "I guess good old-cupid did have it in him after all?"

"Yeah he just asked me a few hours ago." Phoebe exclaimed, the excitement still in her voice. The excitement in her sister's voice dropped slightly as she fell silent.

"Phoebe, you still there?" Paige questioned wondering if the line had gone dead.

"Yes." She replied somberly.

"What's wrong, Pheebs?"

"I don't know how to tell Piper. I mean any other time I would but with Leo.." Her sister's words trailed off the receiver and Paige understood where the conversation was going. With Leo gone it didn't seem like the right time to be celebrating anything not to mention Piper was still in a state. Any news of an engagement was likely to remind their sister of the husband she had lost.

"Pheebs, I really don't know. I mean she should be happy for you.." The younger sister trailed off herself not wanting to say any more on the matter. "Goodnight, Pheebs." She said as she put the receiver down on the other end. As happy as she was for Phoebe and Coop, she felt deeply for Piper. Leo was her world and he was no where to be seen, not to mention Wyatt and Chris would ask questions about where their daddy went. Answers which Piper herself did not even know. The youngest Halliwell turned to see her husband come from their bedroom. She knew something was bothering him he had been like that days and he had refused to tell her what was going on. She rose from the chair and went over to her husband.

"Henry, can we talk?" The concern for her husband was written all over her face. He did not want to talk but it was obvious that Paige would not let the issue go, so he gave into his wife's pleading eyes. He nodded in silent agreement as they both took a seat by the kitchen table.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

Her husband seemed to consider his answer before he began. "Well, we've been married for six months and I know what I signed up for when we were engaged but don't you think something's missing?" His gaze fell upon Paige, who felt the guilt seeping in, clawing at her heart. The newly-weds had not once discussed their future and what they wanted from their relationship, Paige had been too wrapped up in the threat of the Ultimate Power and Henry had been working more and more to support their future together. Not once had they considered their future and the prospect of starting and family. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She finally replied. Paige did not know what to say, she had seen each of her sisters married and expecting but the idea of having children seemed somewhat foreign to her. It was something she had never considered.

The awkward silence that had fallen in the Mitchell-Matthews residence was broken as Henry finally spoke. "I'm sorry too." He rose from his seat signifying the conversation was over and then walked back into their bedroom leaving Paige behind in the aftermath of their conversation. Paige sat at the table still confused, she did not know what to say or where to begin but Henry had taken her words to heart.

_**...**_

_**The Future - 2025 - Halliwell Attic**_

Hours had passed in the Halliwell manor and the Halliwells had assembled in the manor. Melinda stood in front of the ceremonial podium by the Book of Shadows, flipping through the book for a particular spell she sought. On the couch, Chris and Wyatt sat impatiently as they waited for the others to arrive. They were expecting Henry and the others. A cascade of orbs fell from the ceiling and took form. It coalesced into three. One took the form of a young brunette man with stark blue eyes whilst the other took the form of a two identical twins. The trio split and the man approached Wyatt and Chris.

"About time you got here Junior, what took you so long?" Wyatt looked up to the man who he knew to be his cousin Henry. The first son of Paige Matthews his Aunt and his Uncle Henry Mitchell. The man had inherited his mother's brunette hair but had the most bright blue eyes which ran in his father's family apparently. "I had a few charges to tend too, the Elders are not happy about the rise in demonic activity." Henry said with a grunt. He turned his attention back to the twins across the room; he was still worried about them as he was their Whitelighter.

Across the room besides the podium, the identical twins stood besides the Melinda as she scanned through the ancestral tome.

"Hey Melinda." They both said in unison.

"Patricia, Patience could you help me with the spell." Melinda asked causally. The identical twins looked from each other and then nodded in agreement. "Sure." They replied once again in unison. Melinda liked the twins but she was occasionally freaked out by the way they spoke in unison. They were her cousins and out of all them, she enjoyed their company the most. They were Henry's younger sisters and like Henry hung out with Wyatt and Chris, the twins hung out with Melinda. The twins stood around Melinda and began to help her look through the book. They were joined at the book by Wyatt, Chris, and Henry. "You found It yet Melinda?" Chris questioned, Melinda had told him of her plan, and now they were just waiting for the spell.

It was then Chris looked up as three women hearted in, it was no surprise to the Halliwells.

"Nice of you three to show up." Chris interjected

"Prudence, could you help with the spell?" The eldest of the trio left her sisters, walked to the podium, and stood besides Melinda and the twins as they continued to look from page to page. They were the children of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop, like all the Halliwell descendants they were hybrids of one sort or another and Phoebe's girls had inherited their father's powers as well as wiccan abilities. The four women stood by the ancient tome and stopped on a page. The page spoke of time travel and how to travel to the past; it was the spell Melinda had sought. Melinda gazed down at the page and began to read silently. She suddenly stopped and gazed up at her family.

"It requires the symbol of three." She pointed out to her cousins, as the twins crowded around to look at the information in the book. On the other side of the podium, Chris, Wyatt, and Henry looked from each other in confusion. "Huh? " They all said in unison. Melinda slowly rounded the podium and began to walk past her family as she headed for the far wall.

"It requires the symbol of the Triquetra. "

Everyone looked up to Melinda as she grabbed a piece of chalk and began to draw the symbol they were so familiar with, the symbol that had represented their mothers and their line for so long.

**_..._**

Minutes had passed and Melinda and the other stood back to admire her handy work, the symbol of the Triquetra stood on the far wall of the attic drawn in chalk and they were no ready. Melinda was ready to say the spell but then she stopped to look at her family. They were the only family she had left and the only reason they were still alive was the Rowe Coven couldn't find a method to kill them and nor could they, their mother's death had caused a rift in their hearts that no one could ever mend.

"I think only three of us should go. We need to be careful we don't change the past."

"Isn't that why we're going back there in the first place, to change things so our moms are alive." The twins interjected.

Melinda turned around to look at her family, there parents were gone but their spirits still lived on, they were on their own and they needed to do something about it. It would only be a matter of time before the Rowe Coven came knocking at their door waiting to kill them off one by one.

"Yes, we need to make sure our mother's survive or find a way to defeat them, for their sakes and ours. If we change the past too much there's a risk we are messing with are own lives here."

The group fell silent, they understood what Melinda meant. For when they were young their mothers had told them of the wonders and dangers of time travel. Particularly, Chris who had been told of an alternate version of himself that saved Wyatt from turning evil in the past. Melinda decided to speak again.

"That's why only three of us can go; the spell will protect our powers so we will be able to use our powers in the past. I need Prudence with me as backup, if something goes wrong with the time travel."

Melinda's dark eyes gazed at her cousin. The eldest of Phoebe's daughters. Prudence, was the first Halliwell to become a fully-fledged cupid, not to mention her father gave her his ring. She needed her there for insurance so they could time travel back. The spell was a one way gateway to the past and the only way they could get back was with Prue's ring.

"I will go but I want Henry there with me, in case we need a whitelighter."

"I want you guys to stay here." She could tell most of her family were disappointed at not traveling back. The last time she checked, Chris and Wyatt had travelled back to help their mother with the Ultimate battle but she did not want them overprotecting her when she went back so she needed them here. Henry approached her along with Prudence and the trio stood before the Triquetra.

"So you know the words to this spell?" He looked at her with his baby blue eyes. She looked at him and gave him a nod before clearing her throat.

_"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time."_

The Triquetra glowed and light up with a faint blue hue as the portal opened the three of them walked forward to the portal. Melinda turned on her heel to face her family once more. She was unsure if she would see them again, if the Halliwell's could time travel then it would not be long before the Rowe coven figured out their plan, not to mention they were going into the past and messing with the time itself. She would miss her family dearly but it had to be done. The thought of her mission burned heavily in her mind, Melinda jumped through the portal as the light faded closing the time portal behind her.

**_End of Chapter_**

**_Author's Note:_** _Well I hoped you liked it. Well guys this chapter was just to establish the threat that Christy and the Rowe Coven pose to the future and the whole Charmed Legacy. Well I hoped you liked the sections with Phoebe and Paige. Will Paige and Henry come to a compromise? Will Phoebe tell Piper the truth? What will Piper say? Will Melinda save the future?_

_**WelshCanuck:** __I'm glad that you liked it. Well now Christy's the Source the plot thickens indeed. More will be explained about the resurrection of the Rowe duo and what they did to Brendan. Their plans involve reconstituting the Evil Power of Three and the Grimoire. Please continue reading and reviewing._

_**Bleu Feenix:** __There's more than one answer to that question. As the Rowe Coven were prophesied to be the most powerful evil force in the Underworld ever, why would they right? So I guess Greg and Paul are a little arrogant knowing that once their triangle is complete they will be the most powerful force for evil. However, as there are only two brothers in the Rowe Coven at the moment the Source is the most powerful force for evil in the Underworld until Brendan joins his brothers as the third point in their triangle. Christy could have followed the warlocks if she wanted too but as the new Source why should she? There was a crowd of demons and other evil beings there to do her bidding._

_About Christy and Rowes your gonna have to keep reading to see if the Rowes go up against or join forces with the Source. Really the brothers have either option. They have the Grimoire in their possession and all they need is Brendan to form the evil power of three to vanquish the Source. However, Christy would do anything in her power to crush any threat to her reign whether its the Halliwells or the Rowes. So your gonna need to keep reading to find out what happens :D. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing._


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Visitor**_

_**30th November 2006 – The Halliwell Manor**_

A dull San Franciscan morning loomed over the horizon, a sure sign that winter was approaching fast. In the Halliwell Manor, Piper stood at the familiar podium flicking through the Book of Shadows for something. She looked up with her brown gaze as her sister, Phoebe walked in moments later.

"Piper, honey you need to stop and take a break."

The middle sister looked at her older sister with worry. Piper looked terrible, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her sister looked like she needed some sleep. It was hard to see her sister in such a state or even to console her.

"Pheebs, my husband's been missing for two weeks, I can't stop I need to find him. " Phoebe stopped by the podium, offering her sister a cup of warm tea.

"Piper, I know how you feel," She began. In all truth, the middle sister understood when Cole had disappeared after destroying the Triad she had felt the exact same way. Worst yet, she had felt the exact same way when she had vanquished him when he was the Source. The lost still lingered with her and the heartbreak, she had been inconsolable, and her sisters had been there to support her.

Now she would do the same for Piper. "But your not going to find him, if you tire yourself out. Think of the boys they need their mother."

The truth in Phoebe's words stung as the elder sister sipped at the cup of tea. She had not been the best mother in the last two weeks, all her attention had been on finding their father and her husband. She had almost neglected Wyatt and Chris and all her maternal instincts were screaming out to her.

"Damn it, Phoebe. I just want my husband back."

She slammed the Book of Shadows harshly and stepped out from the podium. Tears began to slip down her puffy face, as her pent up emotions came to the fore.

Piper's emotions were a wreck; she did not need to be an Empath to know what her sister was feeling. Phoebe understood the loss of a husband and walked over to Piper. She embraced her in a familiar sisterly hug.

"It's gonna get better honey. We will find him." She said calmly as she stroked the back of Piper's head. The elder sister lay crying on Phoebe's arm in distress. Nothing could soothe her pain and no one would.

_**...**_

Out of the streets of San Francisco a man in dirty clothes, walked through an alley. He was a man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes with a face that was badly in need of a shave; he wore a dirty white t-shirt and faded denim jeans accompanied by old styled boots. He knew where he was going and what he wanted, he just needed something. Sustenance. It was what everyone wanted. What every person needed. He had no recollection of himself, his life, or how he had got here. He had been like this for the last week or more. Time seemed to go by slowly but he had found that he was sleeping rough each night. The difference was now he knew there was a soup kitchen nearby.

He rounded a corner and stepped into the establishment. His eyes met with so many people that mirrored his own, each wearing dirty clothes and looking as homeless as any beggar on the street.

His attention was drawn back to himself as he was greeted by a friendly-faced woman "And who might you be?" The woman questioned.

"I don't remember." He said mournfully. The woman could almost see the struggle the man was going through and led him to the kitchens to be fed.

_**...**_

Brendan Rowe sat in his apartment with his face in his hands. The young priest did not look so good, not the bright faced man that many a churchgoer knew so well. His eyes were swollen and his skin had a greyish hue. He had been like this for days, fighting the instinct. His killer instinct.

It had been a week since he had received an unexpected visit from his formerly deceased brothers but that was not the worst part. The Rowe duo had done something to him, a spell or incantation. He could feel himself occasionally losing control of himself and blacking out.

It meant one thing, his other half – his warlock half had awoken once more. He had fought for years to rid himself of his evil half but nothing had worked and now he could feel himself slipping into the darkness more and more each day. His warlock side was growing stronger each day, he could feel himself resisting the urge to kill or maim. He had withdrawn from church duty and the strange happenings of the last week was all over the news, with news reporters and scientists calling it a tremor but Brendan knew better. His warlock nature had returned and it was only a matter of time before his powers manifested again too.

Suddenly, he rose from his seat his eyes glowing with a strange red hue and then he was gone, blinking out of site.

_**...**_

Hours had passed in the Halliwell Manor the mood had not changed. Phoebe Halliwell, the Charmed One, stared down at a map of San Francisco. She had a scrying crystal, dangling over the map, in hope she would find her brother-in law, Leo. The middle sister had chosen to takeover from her sister had left off while Piper caught some sleep. It had been a delicate operation and Piper being a stubborn as she was had not gone to bed without a fight, saying how she had to find him don't matter what and how she didn't want to lose him again. It was eventually too much for the eldest sister and the exhaustion replaced her resolve before she went to sleep.

The crystal hung from a string as she thought of Leo in hopes that her thoughts would lead her to her lost brother-in law. No such luck. The purple-crystal swung over the map carelessly and unresponsive. It was useless she had failed. The only option she had left was to accept defeat, Leo had been apart of their family for so long she was reluctant to give up her efforts.

The only explanation that came to mind was that Leo was magically cloaked or being held captive in the Underworld, either way it didn't bode well with the Empath. Piper was in so much pain and frustration she just needed her husband and Phoebe was feeling her emotions everywhere. She needed help and remembered she had called Billie not so long ago, asking for her assistance.

As much as she knew Piper hated Billie they needed all the help they could get, Paige had checked with the Elders about his whereabouts but no one had the answers they wanted. Phoebe looked up from her scrying efforts, she was frustrated and remembered the meditative techniques she had used a few years ago. It had calmed her down when she had first received her empathic power. It should work now. She breathed in deeply before looking across the attic.

Her eyes met with the wooden flooring as a grey mist rose through the floorboards; she recognised it instantly and dropped her guard. The mist faded to reveal Billie Jenkins in the flesh. The blonde set her eyes on the familiar attic as if she had never seen the attic before in her life. It had been months since she had set foot in the manor or even in the attic but everything was surprisingly in place as she remembered it. The potions cabinet, the podium, the Book of Shadows, it was all there. It was like the last couple of months had not happened, Christy, The Triad, everything. Her green eyes fell upon Phoebe as she greeted her with a smile.

"Billie thanks for coming."

The empath walked over to the blonde and greeted her with a warm, friendly hug after all she had been practically family.

"So how was New York?" She had almost forgotten Billie had taken a break with her father's family in New York, not to mention she looked much better.

"It was just what I needed. So where's Piper?" Billie's eyed Phoebe suspiciously, she knew Piper would not welcome her back into the manor with open arms but she hoped the eldest Halliwell would forgive her sometime soon.

"Resting." Phoebe informed.

No sooner had the witch arrived than she began to scan through a couple of dusty tomes she had taken from Magick school in the last year. Before she had arrived she had stopped off at her dorm to collect the tomes and then appeared in the manor using a teleportation potion. Phoebe stepped behind her and looked down as she turned from page to page in search of something that could aid the Halliwell's in their quest for Leo.

"You got anything yet?" The question was laced with desperation and urgency. Billie felt for the Halliwells especially for Piper. "You should sit down this could take a while."

_**...**_

In her bedroom, Piper stirred from her slumber. She felt like she had been asleep for hours and that was probably the case, as she stared at the window, viewing the evening sun. Phoebe had convinced her to sleep but she needed to find her husband. She felt a rush of longing as she remembered the journey that the two had made. First as friends then as lovers. Finally, against all odds Husband and wife. Her heart lived for Leo, they had been through some much to get to were they were today, happily married with two adorable children. She could not bear to lose him now; it would break her to the core. Something had to be done. She rose from their bed in determination and opened the bedroom door before she headed up to the attic.

_**...**_

Upstairs, Billie had given up searching through the ancient tomes and now leaned over a map trying to get a lead on Leo. Phoebe stood at the podium flicking through the ancestral tome. It had been a few hours since Billie's arrival and they had not found Leo's location at all. Paige had orbed in and out of the manor keeping an eye on the progress they were making, she had a few charges to tend too and had decided once she was finished with them to go scouting the Underworld for demons and information on Leo.

On the other side of the attic, Piper arrived on the top floor of the Victorian manor. The witch walked in her eyes falling on Billie before turning to Phoebe with distaste. "What is she doing here?" Piper's voice was shaky with contempt for the young witch. The memory of her betrayal may have faded with time but Piper had not forgotten the original outcome of the Ultimate Battle and its cost, Phoebe and Paige's lives.

"She's here to help." Phoebe said coolly. The Empath could fell Piper rage boiling like an angry potion but she trusted her sister to keep her emotions in check.

"I think she's helped enough. Don't you?" Piper glared at Phoebe, ignoring Billie's presence in the room.

"Can't you see she's trying to make amends," Phoebe explained, ignoring the burst of anger she felt coming from Piper.

"She's trying to do the right thing. Evil is seductive and it's easy for anyone to lose their way."

"Christy or not she took my son's powers summoned the Hollow and tried to kill us." Piper responded with a glare at the blonde haired teen.

Suddenly, the attic's chandelier exploded, showering glass from the ceiling down upon the floor. It was evident the eldest sister was more than angry, she was furious.

"Billie, why don't you get something to drink from downstairs? You've been working for hours." The blonde-haired teen took the hint and disappeared from the attic, as quickly as she could hoping to avoid more of Piper's fury.

"Piper, she protected us. That girl vanquished her sister to save us. You of all people should understand that." Piper could feel Phoebe's gaze on her. It was not pleasant but she guessed her sister would not back down on the issue of Billie and neither would she.

"Don't you dare bring Prue into this Phoebe. That was different, it was Shax."

"Why is her loss any different to ours. She lost a sister and her parents all in the space of a couple of months." Phoebe said, recounting the unfortunate deaths of Helen and Carl Jenkins.

"Piper, can you cut her some slack, she had it rough enough not to mention Christy's back out there planning god knows what."

"Fine but if she even looks at me wrong, I'm blowing up her blonde ass." Piper agreed.

_**...**_

Billie sat on the sofa in the Halliwell living room, a cup of black coffee stood on the center table. She could almost feel the tension upstairs; it was obvious that Piper would never forgive her. Redemption was beyond her reach. Piper would never forgive her and that was that. She was no longer welcome here; even now, her actions haunted her. Not to mention Christy was back from the dead and it was only a matter of time before she came back for Billie.

Billie sighed; her sins of the passed year would forever haunt her. She had lost everything. Her trail of thought was interrupted as she heard the doorbell chime. The teen wondered who could be calling at this time of day. Neither of the sisters had said they were expecting guests. The young witch got up from her seat and made her way to the front door, wondering who was on the other side of the oak door.

"Yes," Billie said, opening the door and gazing down at the brunette who stood on the threshold.

"Is Piper home?" The strange woman asked, with a rosy blush.

"Who's asking?" Billie questioned casually.

"Call me...Melinda." She said with a sly grin.

_**...**_

In an ancient chamber in the Underworld, Paul sat on a makeshift throne flicking through the Grimoire. He occasionally stopped to gaze at a page but continued to flick through the dark tome.

"This book is powerful, resurrection spells, summoning spells, the lot. We could take the Underworld over with this." Paul glanced over at his brother who seemed preoccupied with something.

Greg stood inches away from his younger brother in thought.

"We are not at full power yet. The Source has a bounty on our heads and all your concerned with is taking over the Underworld." Greg glared at his younger brother, considering his brother's lack of vision.

"We restored Brendan's powers. He should have come to us by now."

"Relax, he will come to us in time. We simply restored his powers and his other half, his resolve will break and he will join us in the triangle." Paul replied. He didn't understand his brother's concerns about Brendan. They had the Grimoire in their possession and they had the power to take out most of the Underworlds prominent leaders and any competition.

"We have little time left. Without his power we cannot constitute the Trinity and the counterpart to the Power of Three. The Prophecy spoke of three brothers not two."

Paul stopped to consider this as long as the Triangle was left broken the warlocks were vulnerable even to the power of the Source. Once the Source found them they would be exiled or imprisoned if the Source did not vanquish them. Their power may have been powerful but it was not enough to match or best the Source with only two brothers.

Greg and Paul both closed their eyes, intoxicated on their power. "Do you feel it, brother." Paul simply nodded.

His breath had become shallow and he was resisting the urge to reach out to his brother through his power. "He's coming." Both brothers had closed their eyes and felt Brendan's power. The Rowes power was reaching out to each other wanting, needing to be whole.

"Wrong. I'm here." Both Greg and Paul opened their eyes and saw who stood before them. It was Brendan.

_**End of Chapter**_

**_Author's Note : Well I hoped you liked it guys. I started making chapter longer as updates may come later due to my own commitments and lifestyle. This chapter was pretty much based around the Halliwells and Piper's loss of Leo. I know Leo's been MIA for sometime and that will be resolved soon enough for all you guys that love a little Piper/Leo action but I promise Leo will return soon. As for Billie she slowly trying to redeem herself and get back with the Halliwells. The Rowe Coven prophecy is slowly happening and what will the Halliwells do with both Christy and the Rowes. Will Brendan join his brothers? What will happen to Billie? Will Melinda succeed in her mission? Will Piper get Leo back? Will Phoebe tell Piper about her engagement? What about Paige and Henry?_**

**_WelshCanuck: Thanks for reviewing again. I began this fanfiction in the past(Prologue) and continued in the present. A good friend of mines suggested I involved a plot that featured the next generation(future). So Melinda will have a good role to play in saving the future and preventing the death of the Charmed Ones. She will also have a good part to play in the Piper/Leo story so keep reading and reviewing and look out for the next chapter._**

**_Bleu Feenix: Hey. Thanks for reading I understand what you were saying - my mistake and thanks for pointing that out to me. My original idea was to have an apocalyptic future where the Rowes have destroyed their counterparts the Charmed Ones. As you pointed out how could Chris and Melinda both have jobs. Well the answer to that is even though the Rowes have taken over, the Halliwells still have to get by in the mortal world, so i thought it would be more realistic for at least two of the Halliwells living in the manor to have mortal jobs - even though its likely that their won't be many people in San Francisco going to P3 and Quake. We can safely say that the Rowes are not going to make it easy for the Halliwells now that the Charmed Ones are gone._**


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten: Melinda... who?**_

In the Halliwell manor, Billie Jenkins sat in the living room with the woman who she had invited into the manor. The brunette sat on the sofa eyeing the interior of the Halliwell home with interest. Billie sat opposite the woman and tried to assess the situation before she spoke.

"So how do you know Piper?"

Melinda was taken by surprise by the blonde's question but recovered quickly to maintain her composure.

"I used to go P3 a lot."

In all truth, it was a half lie. Although she used to go P3 a lot it was not in her mother's time but in her own. The future. A future she had to save along with her family. Billie seemed to satisfied with the answer for the moment and decided to apply more pressure on the stranger but was interrupted as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the the staircase. Billie rose from her seat to meet the two sisters at the foot of the staircase, she was followed closely by the mysterious Melinda.

The pair was soon joined by the two sisters, Phoebe and Piper who were deep in discussion.

"Pheebs, he's been gone or the last two weeks."

"You think it has anything to do with Christy?" Phoebe suggested.

The middle sister had developed her own theories on the disappearance of Leo not to mention no one seemed to know what had become of Piper's husband. Something just didn't add up and the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together.

Melinda who had been standing there listened to the sisters conversation, it was the first time she had seen her mother since her death. It was somewhat unnerving seeing her mother knowing what the future held for her and her aunts. The blonde haired witch, Billie Jenkins decided to interject by clearing her throat.

At once the sisters attention went from their conversation, to Billie and then fell on the dark-haired girl that stood by Billie.

"Billie, who is this?" Piper enquired.

"This is..." Billie's speech was cut off as the girl introduced herself. "Mel."

_**...**_

Piper Halliwell sat in on the sofa with Phoebe at her side. Billie had left five minutes ago to attend class and had left the Halliwells with their unexpected house guest. "So Mel," Piper began. The young woman reminded her of someone she knew but she couldn't put her finger on it so she decided to let the matter slip and focus on their guest.

"What brings you here?" Phoebe decided to join her sister in breaking the ice between the Halliwells and their guest. "I had a vision of a threat to you and your sisters." She explained coolly.

"So we take it your a witch? How did you find us?" Phoebe inquired. It was unusual for the Halliwells to be joined by other witches unless they were innocents needing protection or one of Paige's charges. However, Mel seemed to be neither of those, as she had tracked the Halliwells down to tell them of this threat on the horizon.

"Yes. I tracked you down through a spell I cast to find those the vision concerned. It brought me to San Francisco."

As nice as the woman that sat before her was, Piper was sceptical of the woman's claim. Why would another witch receive a vision of a threat to the Halliwells when that was Phoebe's thing. Not to mention they had vanquished all the major demonic forces in the Underworld. The Triad, Zankou, The Source, they were all gone and all that was left was fallen demons wishing for the olden days when the Source was in power and the Underworld had order. Why did this young woman receive a vision when Phoebe had not? Piper was sceptical of this threat.

"So this threat can you explain to us, what it is?" Piper asked, digging for information.

"My visions are vague but I can try." Melinda lied. Revealing to much would lead to future consequences and may unravel the very future she was trying to save. It was very awkward sitting in a room with her soon to be deceased mother and aunt. She couldn't go go back now.

Piper rose from the chair and Phoebe followed suit as Melinda travelled behind the two women.

"Follow me." Her mother said, unknowingly to her future daughter.

_**...**_

The Golden Gate bridge stood in its splendour, a symbol of the lively city that was San Francisco. To the eyes of the mortal world the bridge was just a mere symbol of human ingenuity and how well mortals could build and create things. Unknown to the them it represent more, it was also the place were Whitelighters and Elders could convene but to some it was just sentimental. A dark haired man orbed in, his orbs settling on the height of the bridge.

The structure was one of the most recognisable structures in San Francisco but it was also recognisable to Henry Mitchell jr. The structure held sentimental value to him, it was one of the few places where he could come to think, it was a place where his mother used to come regularly to liaison with the Elders and probably think too. It was one place he would never forget whether he was in the future or the past.

Henry junior looked out across the bay from the top of the structure, this version was beautiful it was very much the opposite of the San Francisco he knew so well. A San Francisco where the city was broken with corruption and the balance of good and evil had tipped dramatically. _Mom_ He thought.

His baby blue eyes scanned the bay around him, the world that would one day become his world – The future.

_**...**_

Phoebe Halliwell walked around the podium with the Book of Shadows in her arms, while Piper and their guest, Mel sat on the sofa in the attic.

"You know, we didn't catch your last name? Are you married?" Piper said, she still held a sceptical view of the woman but she couldn't help feeling something tugging at her instincts.

Melinda gave Piper a gracious smile. "Its Palmer. No, I'm not married at all."

Phoebe came over with the Book of Shadows to join them at the sofa, she gave the Book of Shadows to Piper and slowly watched as her Elder sister passed the book onto Mel. The Halliwells knew the book had been protected against evil since its inception, no evil could touch it or take the book from the house. The book held its own power and without the book it was likely that the sisters would have been dead years ago. The book was their heritage and legacy, holding the secrets of the Warren line beginning with Melinda Warren their founder and ancestor, to them the current generation.

No evil could touch the book and if Mel was truly who she said she was, the book would see through deceit and any façade. Melinda took the tome, she was accustomed to a larger book but this would have to do. Both Piper and Phoebe exchanged quick glances with each other. _Maybe Mel's story had some truth to it? _Piper thought.

Melinda began to flick through the pages of the ancestral tome, carefully as not to damage the book. She wanted to avoid any unnecessary accidents and that included damaging the Book of Shadows as the tome would be passed down to her family in the future. Phoebe and Piper looked on as the brunette looked through the tome for this so called threat. Mel's story was seemingly becoming more believable, she had passed the Book of Shadows and its ancient charm. So what did she had to gain from speaking of some strange vision.

Piper's eyes fell down to her watch. She checked the time quickly, it was just about time she picked up the boys. With Leo not around things had been much harder for her and their children. She explained to Wyatt that their father had gone away for a while on work but the truth was more upsetting. No one knew the whereabouts of her husband.

"Find out what you can on this threat, I'll get the boys." Piper nodded to Phoebe and then she smiled at Mel. "I'll be back soon." Piper strolled out of the attic, leaving Phoebe with Mel.

_**...**_

Minutes had passed since Piper's quick departure and Phoebe sat on the sofa in the attic. Mel had rose from her seat and walked to the podium reading a page on demonic vanquishing. The atmosphere in the attic was relaxed but the threat that Mel had spoken of was not far from Phoebe's mind.

"So you found the threat you saw in your vision?"

"No..no yet." Mel said as she stood at the podium, flicking through the Book of Shadows. It was not the first time she found herself looking through the ancestral tome but the difference was now, she was in the past trying to save the future and avoid future consequences. If her mother and aunts found out her true identity, it could mess up the future for all of them. Mel stopped on a page and her aunt rose from her seat and came to the podium with interest.

Suddenly, a three hooded figures appeared in the Halliwell attic, shimmering in one after the next. The first that appeared shot an energy ball at the two unsuspecting witches. Phoebe reacted first upon her instincts and pushed their house guest out of the way.

The energy ball whizzed through the attic in the direction of the podium but she quickly leaped up, activating her levitation power. The deadly ball skimmed over the podium and barely missed her but she descended to the floor ready for action. She ran at one of the demons, striking him square in the chest with a roundhouse kick, followed by a knee to the face. The demon dropped the athame he had been carrying and Phoebe quickly grabbed it plunging the blade into his neck.

Back at the Halliwell podium, Melinda had risen from the floor. The two demon companions left behind had begun to advance on the witch. One raised his hand and shot an energy ball, out for Melinda. Phoebe turned around after her demon's demise quick enough to scream, warning the younger woman of the threat.. "Mel!!"

The energy ball flew through the air, heading for its target. Melinda waved her hand in the direction of the ball on instinct. The deadly ball changed its direction, heading in the direction of the second demon. The ball struck and hit the second demon as he went up in a fiery explosion.

The sole remaining demon drew closer to Melinda and grabbed her by her neck, the young witch was raised off the floor by inches. The demon seemed to have forgotten about Phoebe and was surprised as he felt a tinge of pain in his back. Phoebe had kicked the demon in the back and he screeched out in pain, dropping Melinda to the floor.

The young witch gasped trying to catch her breath while Phoebe fought off her aggressor. Phoebe pulled out the blade which she had used to vanquish his companion earlier and stuck the blade into the demon before she pulled it out again. Their enemy screeched in pain, as flames licked at him and he vanished in a fiery explosion like his companions.

Phoebe was left standing with the blade, with a Mel on the floor. She held out her free hand to help Mel off the ground but as the two touched, she was pulled into a vision.

_A brunette woman sat on a hospital bed. Her face is riddled with joy as she held a delicate baby in her arms. The baby is wrapped up in a white blanket asleep. The woman passes the baby over to a man that stood besides her bed. His face is gentle and he carries a smile, the man holds the baby but the babe does not stir from its sleep._

Phoebe gasped as she was pulled out of her vision. She stood back looking down at Mel as if she had seen a ghost. She stood there shocked as she knew the woman and the man that had appeared in her vision. It was her sister and Leo.

"Piper, Leo..." She trailed off trying to come to terms with this new revelation. It was all making sense, her appearance, her name, her powers and now her vision. It all made sense. Mel - was really Melinda. Melinda her niece and Piper's daughter.

_**...**_

Ten minutes later, Phoebe stood at the familiar podium with her niece besides her. Melinda had recovered enough from the sudden demonic attack but Phoebe was still digesting this latest revelation. "Please Phoebe. Well I'm mean – Aunt Phoebe. You can't tell Mom. The future depends on it." Melinda pleaded. It was useless, one of the sisters had broken her cover and fate itself hung in the balance.

"So this threat is real and that's the reason you came back from the future right? Why can't you just tell us about the threat."

"Yes, its real. The whole future is at stake cause of it and I can't tell you everything or I risk unseen future consequences."

"How are you supposed to save the future if you don't tell us?" Phoebe countered.

Melinda had been fighting a losing battle, she couldn't blame her aunt but the conversation and the sudden revelation of her identity had taken a lot out of her.

"Because you're dead."

"Who's dead?" Both Phoebe and Melinda, turned to see who had entered the attic. They were met with a raven-haired woman who could not be no one but Paige Matthews.

_**...**_

Magick school had always been a wonder in the magickal world. Demons craved the power that the school had while good magick respected it. The school had been founded eons ago to protect good magick and the generations to come. It was a place for knowledge and practice, guiding the generations of good and tomorrows protectors. Now the school had fallen into ruin, the very foundations that it had stood for was now forgotten. Demons and the like had access to the knowledge which the school held and it was dark and destitute. Magick school was no longer a wonder of the magickal world but a disaster. A brunette woman hearted in with a pinkish hue. She quickly scouted out her surroundings for any enemies, there was none.

Her dark gaze fell walls of the once great school, to the empty book shelves. The school had been great once but demons had taken what resources they could find for their own selfish needs. Prudence took a seat on one of the few remaining chairs. The place reminded her of her family. Especially, her mother. Her mother who was dead in the future which she came from but lived in this world. It only reminded the young Halliwell of the reason why the cousins had come back. To change the past and correct their disastrous future. _Mom. _Prudence thought.

_**...**_

Phoebe had wasted no time in informing Paige of the days events and all she had seen in her vision. Paige seemed to stare at her future-niece in disbelief. The story was almost plausible but Paige needed time to digest the revelation.

"So you're saying this threat took us out and left you, Wyatt and Chris in the future." Paige asked.

"Yes." Melinda was reluctant to tell her aunts any more about the future. Enough had been revealed and she was risking unforeseen consequences with anything they found out.

"Can you just tell us already who or what is after us?" Paige pressed. Their future was at risk and her stubborn niece was being as stubborn as her mother.

Before Melinda could answer, she saw Piper walk into the attic, she carried Chris in one arm and Wyatt stood at her feet. She gave her aunts a pleading look. "Any progress on the threat?"

Melinda eyed her aunts dangerously, her cover was blown with her aunts but she did not want her mother involved, not now, not when they all were alive. Paige and Phoebe both eyed Melinda before Paige spoke for the three women. "Yes and no,"

Piper looked at the three women, wondering what her sister was speaking about.

"We haven't found the threat yet... but we have found _your_ daughter."

Piper looked astonished as both Phoebe and Paige stood aside leaving Melinda. Piper stood with her mouth open in disbelief before she got the words out.

"What?"

_**...**_

Another ten minutes had passed and Melinda had been left to explain her journey to the present and the fact that she was Piper's daughter. Chris slept in his mother's arms, as Piper sat down on the sofa whilst Wyatt played on the attic floor with some building blocks. Paige and Phoebe stood next Melinda as she finished her explanation.

"So I'm your daughter, Melinda Prudence Halliwell." She finished.

"So how we stop this threat?" Those were Piper's first words since the revelation.

"I don't know." Melinda said truthfully. She had not considered how she was supposed to stop the Rowe Coven in the past. For all she knew they could have constituted the evil Power of Three by now. Her cover was blown so Melinda was at a loss, the only option she had left was to reveal everything including the fact she had not travelled into the past alone.

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige there are two people I want you to meet."

The Charmed Ones perked up at Melinda's words, wondering what other revelations the woman from the future held.

Melinda looked up to the ceiling and called out.

"Junior! Prudence! Get your asses down here now!"

After a few moments, the jingle of orbs could be heard as orbs materialized in the attic. Simultaneously, a pink glow flooded the attic as two figures appeared in their respective ways. The first was a dark-haired man and the second was a young woman. Melinda was joined by the two strangers as they addressed the Charmed Ones.

"Mom." The young woman could not restrain herself and rushed over to Phoebe greeting her mother with a hug. Phoebe felt awkward but embraced the strange woman nonetheless. While, Prudence had went to her mother, Henry had went over to his mother and greeted her with a smile. "Hello Mom."

Paige, stood their shocked. Even with all that happened between her and Henry recently they somehow managed to have at least one child. "I'm guessing you're my son." She said awkwardly to her future son.

_**...**_

Hours later after the strange family reunion Melinda sat in the living room deep in thought. Junior had gone home with Paige to spend sometime with his mother and father and likewise Prudence had followed her mother going back to Phoebe's condo. Piper came down the stairs and approached her daughter. The eldest Halliwell sister had overcome her initial shock and had accepted the situation as it was.

"Wyatt and Chris are asleep and your welcome to sleep in Phoebe's old room."

Piper took a seat besides her daughter and rested her hand on Melinda's own.

"Thanks Mom. " Melinda fell into thought for a moment or so before she spoke what had been lingering in her mind for the last hour or so. "Mom, where's Dad?"

The absence of her father had not gone unnoticed to her and Piper didn't know what to say. She simply pulled her daughter into a gentle hug, if Melinda was still here, then maybe Leo was still out there, waiting to be found. The arrival of their family from the future had inspired a new sense of hope in the eldest Halliwell. A hope for a better future even if they had fight to make it happen.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Author's note:** Ok guys sorry for not updating sooner. I didn't think this story would go on for so long but I've reached Ten chapters! __Not much action in this chapter but I had to establish some relationship between the Halliwells and their children. Melinda will play and important role in Leo's and Piper's relationship in the next chapter so keep reading and reviewing. I have posted the bios for all the current characters and they are in my profile._

_**Bleu Feenix:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter answered your question and stay tuned for the next chapter. The chapter will feature the next generation as the Charmed Ones come to grips with the visit from their children. Will Paige accept Henry? How will Piper bond with Melinda? Can Phoebe fulfill her maternal instinct? Stay tuned and keep reading._


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Chapter Eleven: Blood Ties_**

It was morning in the Halliwell manor and Melinda Halliwell stood in the attic, flicking through the Book of Shadows. She had not slept well during the night. Although her mother was alive and well in this time period, her father was seemingly missing she had not slept well knowing that her father was out there somewhere. As soon as she had awoke, she had rushed to the Book of Shadows to look for a spell or ritual that would reunite her family with her missing father.

Piper came into the attic and gazed her daughter. There was a part of her that could see herself in her daughter but the threat Melinda had mentioned was not too far from her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if the threat Melinda spoke of was responsible for the loss of her husband. She walked in greeting her daughter.

"Melinda," Piper frowned as she looked at her daughter, flicking through page after page. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep with dad and all," The young woman trailed off. " but I've got an idea on how to find him." Piper eyed Melinda curiously, she didn't know what her daughter was planning but if it would get her father and her husband back then there was some hope.

"Dad's mortal right?" Melinda asked rhetorically.

"Yes." Piper replied. "Its harder to track mortals. That's why I'm looking for this specific entry." Melinda continued to flick through their ancestral tome with ease until she suddenly stopped and looked down at the page before her.

Piper came round the podium to look at what had caught her daughters attention, her eyes widened as she read the passage on the page.

_**...**_

At Phoebe's condo Prudence rose from her slumber, the young Halliwell had awoken to the smell of a cooked breakfast and then she noticed her mother was in the kitchen. The night before Prue had explained to her mother that she was her first-born, much to Phoebe's delight. Mother and daughter had bonded over the course of the night and in the end, Prue had fallen asleep on the couch.

Her mother had explained to her how proud she was of her daughter before her birth much to her surprise. Although the two had bonded, Prue still kept secrets about the future trying to avoid any unforeseen future consequences that could happen from revealing to much. She had hidden the fact that she was not Phoebe only daughter and as much as it pained her she wished her sisters had been here to enjoy their mother's company.

She rose from the couch with a yawn, wearing an spare shirt she had borrowed from her mother and some pyjama bottoms. Her other clothes had been put in the wash and it was pleasant surprise to be awoken by the smell of a nicely cooked breakfast. Prue walked into the kitchen and was greet with her mother's smile.

"Morning, Prue."

"Morning..Mom." The young Halliwell had forgotten how good it felt to call someone Mom. Her mother had been gone for so long she had almost forgotten her face.

Phoebe turned around with a pan in her hand. "Bacon? Eggs? Toast? I may not be like Piper but I can cook once in a while.." Phoebe dished out the contents of pan on to some plates at the kitchen table. Prue couldn't help notice how chirpy her mother was and she decided to go along with her mother's breakfast surprise.

Phoebe handed her a plate and both women moved to the kitchen table, feasting on the breakfast.

"So where's Dad?" Prue enquired at the breakfast table.

"Your father had a few charges to tend too, he will be back soon." Phoebe explained easily.

Prue's eyes fell down to the table and then she noticed something, something that stood out. Being the cupid she was, she would had noticed it any where. It an engagement ring on her mother's hand. A sure sign of her parents commitment to each other and their love.

"You're getting married!" Her eyes widened with joy as her mother's smile mirrored her own.

_**...**_

At the Mitchell-Matthews apartment, Henry Mitchell junior awoke from his slumber on the couch. His eyes flickered until he realized who stood before him, it was his father. "Morning, junior." His father had taken the news about his son quite well, not to mention the two had stayed up talking about each other and their interest. Unlike his mother, his father seemed to welcome the fact that he was around. His mother's awkwardness had not gone unnoticed by him and he couldn't help but think that his mother didn't want him around. When Henry junior didn't move, his father tossed a pillow at his head in a playful manner.

"Morning Dad," He replied half awake.

"Your mother told me to wake you before I left." Henry Mitchell senior explained as he headed for the apartment door. Junior rose from the couch and greeted his father good bye as he left. He knew his father had to work for the day and it was no surprise but he wondered why his father had been the one to wake him. His mother was no where in site so he guessed he was stuck in the apartment. Henry junior had borrowed a large t-shirt and some slacks from his father for the night and he could only assume his mother had put his clothes somewhere.

He strolled around the apartment, glancing from the photos that his parents had around the living room. His eyes caught sight of one taken on his parents wedding day. He took the photo frame in his hand looking from both his parents. Smiling carelessly as if they had not a care in the world. It reminded him of the future he had come from, a future where his parents had been great and perfect.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the jingle of orbs. The dark-haired man turned around in time to see his mother, Paige Matthews materialise into the apartment. "Good, your awake Henry." Paige greeted him, she still felt awkward speaking to or even looking at her future son. She could see her husband in him and it was obvious that their son had bonded more with his father than her.

Herself and Henry still hadn't spoken about their decision, it was obvious to her now more than ever that Henry wanted to start a family but she still worried about her independence. She had just found herself and her sisters, she had some stability between being a Witch, Whitelighter and a Wife. Now, Henry wanted her to become something else, a Mother. Paige had never considered herself the maternal type and now her worries seemed to consume her with Henry and Henry junior's sudden appearance.

"Morning, Mom," He replied.

Paige noticed that the young man held a photo frame eyeing it curiously, she approached her son. Attempting to push her maternal doubts to the back of her head.

"What you got there?"

Henry gazed down mournfully at the photo in the frame and held out the photo frame to his mother. Paige could not help see the hurt in her son's baby blue eyes and tried to break the ice.

"Henry, is there something wrong?" She enquired.

"No..not at all." He tried to brush off his mother's questioning.

"You sure?" Paige pressed on, attempting to find the truth.

"Erh... I noticed that you and Dad haven't really spoken since I got here." He began. "Is it something to do with me?"

Paige was struck by frankness of the question. She had not thought Henry was so insightful on the issues that she shared with his father, not to mention she felt a tinge of guilt at the thought that here son was so aware of the atmosphere. Paige finally found the words she wanted to say and decided it was best if she was honest too. "No," She began trying to explain. If their son was so insightful in the future it would be hard to keep anything hidden from him.

"Me and your father are just having a few issues." Without realising it, Paige found that her hand was on the young man's shoulder in a notion of comfort.

Henry seemed to react to this with his face brightening from his sombre mood.

"In the future, you and Dad. You're just so close, you have...you had an understanding." He explained. Paige's heart lightened at the sound of those words. Maybe there was hope for her and Henry senior yet.

Paige sighed maybe it was time she voiced her own concerns. "Right now. Your father and I have different views. I just don't think I'll make a good mother..."

Henry's bluey gaze fell upon his mother. The same mother who had raised him in the future and granted that he was his parents first born, her words stung as he took offence. Before Paige could correct her mistake, her future son was consumed by cloudy orbs as he disappeared.

"Way to go, Paige." She said slapping herself mentally._ You just had to tell your son. You never wanted to be a mother._ She thought to herself. After a second, Paige disappeared in her own swirl orbs.

_**...**_

Phoebe sat at the breakfast table, as her daughter admired her mother's engagement ring. "Yes. We are getting married and we haven't set a date."

Prue stopped admiring the ring as if in thought and then replied. "Well, I'm glad Dad finally popped the question. The sooner you get married the sooner I come around." Prue gave her mother a knowing wink.

Her mother knew what she was referring too, a year before Phoebe had received a vision where she had spoken to her future self about the daughter she was destined to have and now the same daughter sat across the table, with a grin. Destiny still had a few surprises in store for the Charmed One, not to mention she hadn't seen this coming premonition or no premonition.

Phoebe's mind wandered to her sisters and how they were getting on with Henry junior and Melinda. She could only assume that her sisters had taken the opportunity of getting to know their children, especially Piper. Prudence had explained it was Melinda's idea to come back and change the future but with Leo missing Phoebe could help think her sister was vulnerable. Not to mention that she had kept the good news of her engagement away from Piper. The Charmed One may have the ability to see the future but she couldn't predict Piper's reaction. Would she be happy for her? Or would it make Piper miserable? Phoebe did not know.

Prudence seemed to pick up on her mother's doubts and turned her attention away from her plate to her mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" Prue enquired as she turned her attention from her eggs.

"It's nothing."

"I may not be clairvoyant but I can feel your doubts." Prue said, putting her hand to her forehead for emphasis on her power. The young Halliwell had taken after her mother and possessed her mother's gift of Empathy.

Phoebe felt her on annoyance rise slightly but she could not blame her daughter. She guessed she was getting a taste of her own medicine. The Halliwells had gone crazy when she had first developed the power, she would always act upon their feelings making them somewhat annoyed. She decided to be honest with her daughter as she was more than likely to find out what was bothering her.

"Its the engagement, I don't know how to break it to Piper with Leo and all..."Phoebe confessed, the issue had been bothering her for sometime.

Prue fell into thought, her cupid instincts reacting to this news. " I think you should tell Aunt Piper."

Phoebe sat and listened to her daughter, seemingly her daughter had inherited her talent for giving out advice and Phoebe found it strange receiving advice from a daughter who wasn't even born yet.

"No matter what, Aunt Piper's your sister and will be happy for you" Prue explained "She's just having it tough without Uncle Leo."

Phoebe considered her dilemma and then came to same conclusion her daughter did. She had to tell Piper about her engagement. There was enough talk of this threat and the Halliwells could do with some pleasant news. "Thanks ."

"Just ask Prue." The young Halliwell answered with a grin as she went back to her breakfast.

_**...**_

On the Golden Gate Bridge orbs materialised taking the forming of Paige Matthews, she had orbed all over San Francisco looking for her son. The son that had come from the future to save them all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath attempting to focus her Whitelighter half and sensing powers. Her power called out to her son attempting to find his location but all she got was the same location. The Golden Gate Bridge. He was here.

Paige looked around the structure trying to see any sign of her future son. He had orbed out so fast Paige worried where her son could be. Her sensing powers was picking up his presence but there was no visible sign of him anywhere. Paige cursed her self under her breath. She had to screw up the opportunity to meet her future son.

"Henry, I know your here. Please can we just talk." Paige pleaded.

Paige heard no reply, her son had obviously inherited the Halliwell's stubbornness because he said nothing. It was a trait she was familiar with so she had not choice but to try and get through to her son. She could still sense his presence which meant that Henry was here, invisible. With that, Paige began to find the words for a spell, it was the only way she could talk to him face to face and get through to him.

"_Out of sight, of out of mind, _

_Reveal the son I wish to find,_

_Show him well for he can not hide, _

_The power of invisibility I wish to bind! "_

The spell was accompanied by a sudden gust of wind, signifying it was successful and before her eyes Henry junior appeared from beneath his shroud of invisibility. The young man was obviously still upset with her but she really needed to talk to him.

"I'm sorry," Paige blurted out. Henry's blue gaze did not move from his mother. " It's just – It's just I don't think I'll make a good mother." Paige confessed.

Her fears had consumed her, sure she was happy to be a good aunt to Wyatt and Chris but she had never considered having children so soon, not to mention they would be magickal. The added stress of raising magickal children was troublesome, with Wyatt they had risked exposure and had went against the Cleaners.

Henry gaze seemed to lighten as he realised his mother's fears. "You know you made a good Mom in the future and even better aunt." Henry face brightened as he tried to ease his mother's fear. "You taught me to heal before..you know." Henry junior's voice trailed off. Paige understood what her son was referring too and let him continue.

"I just never thought that there was at time, you never wanted me or to be a Mom."

Henry's eyes darkened as he remembered the events that had taken place in the Matthews-Mitchell apartment. The rejection he had felt along with the longing for the mother he knew so well.

Paige found herself strolling over to the young man in a gesture of comfort, something odd considering she thought she lacked a maternal instinct. Paige embraced Henry and he reciprocated the gesture hugging his would-be mother for the first time since he arrived in the past. Mother and son were finally bonding before Paige broke the silence.

"Let's go home." Paige suggested with a smile.

Henry's blue eyes brightened, his mother had finally accepted him. They had an understanding – maybe the future was not as dark as he thought. He gave his mother a questioning look. "What about my powers?"

"Ohh yeah about that..erhh. Let me think about that mister." Paige quickly thought of some words for a reversal spell. She wasn't as good as Phoebe but she could spell a rhyme or two with a little motivation.

_"Blood of blood, son of mines, _

_Hide him well with this rhyme, _

_Return the invisibility, to the one I call family!" _

The spell had barely left Paige's lips when golden lights swirled around her son, restoring his bound power. Henry went invisible for a brief moment then he appeared again before his mother. Paige held her hand over her son's shoulder and the two orbed out.

_**...**_

Melinda Halliwell stood at the podium with the familiar Book of Shadows it had been two hours since she had explained to her mother what she wanted to do about her missing father. Since then the young Halliwell had breakfast and showered well before returning to the attic to test her theory. She looked down at the at the page in the Book of Shadows she had found. It spoke of Blood ties. It was a page she had came across while in the future and now she was in the past, she had searched through the Book of Shadows trying to making sure her newly written spell possessed the essential wording to work successfully.

The page spoke of the blood ties kept between members of family and the power of family, considering her father was mortal it would be a task tracking him down. It was always easiest tracking magickal beings but mortals was much harder to find. However, the bond of blood and family was a powerful magick in itself which meant if she could tap into her blood she could possibly find her father.

Melinda finished writing and rewording the spell she had produced to help her find her father. She scribbled the last of her incantation down on notepad before she tore off the sheet of paper. At that moment, her mother Piper decided to walk through the Halliwell attic.

"Any progress?" Piper queried with her daughter.

"I think the spell is done. I just hope it works – I based it off the to call a lost witch spell and the to call a lover spell but I'm not sure its going to work." The brunette explained.

Her mother came round the podium and looked at the wording of the spell before she spoke. "There's only one way to find out." Melinda took her mother's hand in her own and they both began to chant the words of power from the sheet.

_"Blood to blood, I call to thee, to the one I call family, _

_Be he far or be he near, take us to the one we hold dear,_

_A Father, a Husband, a lover lost, bring us to the one we seek the most!"_

An eerie calm fell in the attic and both Piper and Melinda where surrounded by a swirl of golden lights that whisked the witches away in the destination of their lost family member.

_**...**_

The golden lights materialised into an alley in down town San Francisco, both mother and daughter took in their surroundings. They were in an alley but neither Halliwell could see who they sought. Leo. Piper thought, desperately looking around. Melinda on the other hand, looked from side to side to see if anyone had seen the spectacle and breathed in a sigh of relief. They had not risked exposure not yet anyway.

Piper's eyes went to the mouth of the alley and both mother and a daughter walked slowly to wards the entrance. No sooner had the two Halliwells arrived than they saw the establishment on right of the alley.

There eyes focussed as they saw the occasional homeless person leave the entrance stumbling on their way elsewhere. Piper was getting anxious, the spell had seemingly worked and yet their was no sign of Leo anywhere. That was until both of their eyes caught sight of a blonde haired man dressed in dirty clothes.

Both Piper's and Melinda's eyes widened in recognition "Oh my God, Leo!" Piper exclaimed. She could had sworn her heart had skipped a beat when she saw him but before she knew what she was doing she was running towards her husband. Melinda was close behind and followed her mother. "Leo!" Piper cried out almost in tears. All the unshod tears she had cried for her lost husband threatening to consumer her in a wave of emotion.

She didn't care that her husband look rough and unclean but that he was alive. Piper Halliwell ran her hands over the man face before resting her head on his familiar shoulder.

Melinda stood back content that her parents had been reunited, it was some good news compared to the threat that lingered on everyone's minds. The blonde haired man stood rigid and apathetic to the woman crying on his shoulder. It was then he took the opportunity to speak.

"I'm sorry do I know you from somewhere?"

Piper stood back from the man as if he was foreign to her, rejection and hurt written all over her face along with disbelief. The eldest Halliwell recovered quick enough to come back with a response.

"Do I know you? Try me – your wife!" At that moment, annoyance surged through Piper before she flashed Leo her wedding ring. It was true they were married but surely he would not forget something as important as her and their family.

Leo stood their as apathetic as before with no recognition of the life he once lived and the marriage he had fought so hard to save. " I'm sorry you must have me mistaken with someone else. I'm Christopher." He extended his hand out to Piper in a gesture of introduction.

Piper stood their shocked, her husband had no recollection of his life, of their life. It was then Melinda stepped in, trying to diffuse her mother's anger.

"You are her husband, Leo. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember," Leo said mournfully. "I don't remember anything.."

"Well, we can provide you with fresh clothes and bed for night. Maybe you might remember her after a while." Melinda said pointing to Piper who was still in denial about Leo's loss of memory.

Leo seemed to consider her offer before he nodded in agreement and followed the two women out of the alley.

_**...**_

Piper Halliwell sat on the Halliwell staircase looking across the room at the stranger that was her husband. He stood looking at the photos that were in the living room in interest. Melinda came down the stairs taking a seat besides her mother.

"Its going to get better, once he gets his memory back.." She trailed off not knowing what to say to comfort her mother.

Piper cried silent tears and her gaze did not move from man she knew was her husband, he was a complete stranger to her now. The part she had fallen in love with had been stripped from him – he was a complete stranger.

Piper's thoughts wandered, trying to find who or what was responsible for her husband's mysterious disappearance and amnesia but she found no immediate answer. Earlier, she had called Phoebe and Paige to tell them that Leo had been found. She may have found her husband alive but a part of him was missing, she was looking at a mere shadow of the man she once knew. The man she had fallen in love with was gone.

_**End of Chapter**_

**_Author's Note:_**_ Ok, Please don't hate me for the Piper/Leo relationship. It would be too easy to reunite them and then Piper's happy. Well, hey I love Piper/Leo drama and I'm sorry to all you Piper/Leo fans out there. I hope you liked that Paige mostly resolved her maternal issues and Phoebe accepted what she had to do. We are nearing the end of this story. I intended for it to go on longer but I've had to shorten it due to personal commitments. Please read and review. For those of you wondering about Christy and the Rowe Coven they will make an appearance very soon as the Charmed Ones find out about their enemies. Stay tuned to find out what Christy has planned and what the Rowe Coven has up their sleeves._

_**Alexis**: Thanks for reviewing and showing an interest in this story, stay tuned for the next chapter._


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve: The Ties That Bind**_

Morning dawned in the Halliwell manor, the Halliwell sisters sat on the sofa as their children flicked through the Book of Shadows. Melinda seemed to be in agreement with her cousins, she had been sidetracked on her quest by finding her lost father and now the issue of the threat had came back to the fore. Melinda had called Prue, Henry and her aunts around early to discuss what was to be done about the threat. It had seemed to be a logical move considering their covers were blown and it made sense to involve their mother's in the strategy as much as possible. Her father still had not regained his memory and slept in Paige's old room separate from her mother. Melinda felt for her mother but she had to stay focussed on why she had come back to the past and her parents present.

Now, Prue stood at the podium flicking through the tome with both Henry and Melinda at her sides. As much as they wanted to save the future they couldn't risk screwing up with any more mistakes. They needed a plan of action. To defeat the Rowe Coven and achieve what their parents had not, they would need something special they needed a miracle. They all needed to keep their parents alive long enough to achieve what they could not.

Prue sighed feeling the full weight of the world on her shoulders and the burden of saving the future. Since she had arrived in the past she had wondered how her cousins and sisters were. Were they alright? Were they even alive? So many questions and even fewer answers.

"So do you have anything on the threat?" Piper enquired, she needed anything to take her mind off facing a amnesiac Leo. "Cause we're dying to know who this big bad is."

Phoebe and Paige nodded in agreement at their sisters statement, they wanted to be in the know as much as their sister.

Henry seemed to be amused at this and let out a light chuckle. "We will let you know when the next wannabe- demon tries to takeover the world." All the family knew this was unlikely and a smile graced both Prue's and Melinda's faces as they indulged in his humour.

At that moment, their humour was cut short as four demons shimmered in to the Halliwell Attic. The first of the quad raised her hand ominously as she ignited an energy ball and sent it in the direction of the next generation. Melinda reacted upon instinct and like her mother before her, snapped her wrists in a gesture to activate her power.

The deadly ball froze in place much to the demon's chagrin and Henry decided to join the fold as he waved in the direction of the ball, sending it back to where it came from. However, the demoness was quick enough and ducked in time before the ball skimmed over her shoulder.

Back at the couch, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had risen to take their places in the ensuing battle. A pair of the demons stood in front of the Charmed Ones, the first brandishing an athame whilst the second's choice of weapon was a dangerous looking fireball which he held in his palm. Almost immediately, Piper stepped forward from her sisters and flicked her wrists much like her daughter tapping into her power.

The first demon with the athame exploded furiously in a fiery death, while his companion released his hold on the fiery sphere and sent it in the direction of Piper. "Piper!" Phoebe barely had got the words out before the ball hit her older sister square in the chest. Phoebe ran forward, careless of the battle that was taking place around her to aid her fallen sister.

Paige stood her ground and glanced from the fallen Piper back to the demon. In the mortal world the dark-haired demon would have been handsome by mortal standards but his face was a mask of malicious glee. With this in mind, Paige resolved to destroy the enemy before he could summon another ball of fire.

Paige smirked waving her hand out before her in motion. "Demon!" She cried. The demon was consumed in orbs as she directed her power into the far wall of the attic. With incredible speed, the orbs flew towards the wall and slowly formed back into the demon just before impact. The demon hit the wall face first but recovered fairly quickly.

"I'll kill you," He hissed in pain from his broken nose and other places he did not want to say."You filthy little witch!" Paige had managed to catch his attention and he wanted vengeance.

Meanwhile, across the room the demoness was still dealing with the next generation. The forth demon had joined the fray and was shooting bolts of red lightning at the trio of young Halliwells. Prue ducked under a bolt, the hairs on her back seemed to react to this as if sensing how close they had been to being fried. She managed to look around quickly, her eyes darted from Junior who seemed preoccupied with the demoness to their left while her mother was tending to her fallen aunt. The brunette concluded that the odds where favourable for them. She rose quickly with Melinda by her side ready to finish what had started.

Prue nodded to Melinda with some unsaid understanding passing across the two Halliwells. The fourth demon, a bright haired platinum blonde demon took this as a moment of weakness and shot two energy balls in their direction. "Get ready to die, Witches!" he screeched.

Melinda simply raised her hand to deflect the first incoming energy ball and the sphere flew into the wall. Prue simply nodded at the deadly energy tapping into her empathic power, as the ball reversed its direction.

"Not today and not to the likes of your kind." Prue smirked. Before the demon could shimmer or comeback with a smart retort he was hit by his own power and screamed out as was consumed in a mass of flames. Melinda seemed to agree and her eyes met with where the cocky demon had met his demise.

Their moment of triumph was ruined as Junior shouted hitting the floor with a grazed arm. Both Prue and Melinda ran over to their cousin who was still dealing with demon-chick or miss dominatrix. For the demoness was dressed all in black with leather to boot. Both Melinda and Prue frowned in distaste as they scanned her outfit. Henry grunted as they helped him up but he was a Halliwell and stubborn.

The demoness seemed to be wondering what had become of her companions. "Damn demon." Junior mumbled under his breath, she had gotten him with an energy ball when he wasn't looking, never again. He stood more defiant than ever brushed off the injury.

Henry Junior formed a fist and the demoness seemed to react as she struggle against his grasp. Her feminine arms came up to her neck trying to pry loose an invisible restraint as Junior had cut off her air supply. Prue and Melinda caught sight of the coldness, that had engulfed their usually warm cousin's baby blue eyes. There was only cruelty left in Henry's icy stare as he showed the demoness no mercy. His fist tightened and he raised his injured arm to put the demon out of her misery. Inside his other palm, orbs formed shaping into a sphere not unlike the energy balls the demons had used. The orb-ball flew through the air at the demon and consumed her in orbs as she let out a piercing scream. The orbs evaporated leaving nothing left of the former demoness and Junior turned to Prue and Melinda with a smirk. "Demons never learn."

His eyes had returned to their natural warming gaze, both Prue and Melinda brushed off the feeling of doubt. Occasionally, they had their doubts about Junior they had both seen the change in him during the battle, it was like he was another person. The trio of next generation Halliwell turned to see how their parents were doing, Paige had taken up battling the demon in Piper's stead and Piper was now conscious with Phoebe tending to the light wound.

Junior decided to step in and was joined by his cousins as he laid his hands over his aunt attempting to tap into his power. Gradually, a a dull golden hue flew out of his hands and into his aunt healing the wound that had been their moments before. Piper was glad she no longer had Phoebe over her, her nephew gave her a welcome smile. "Thanks, Henry." The dark-haired boy simply shrugged it off in a modest way before spots of red appeared on his cheeks – Henry was blushing.

"Fireball!" Paige frowned as she called for the ball for the third time. The demon she had been fighting seemed to have developed a dislike for Paige after orbing him into the wall. The fiery sphere appeared in Paige's palm as she sent it at the demon. It had been like this for sometime. The demon would always summon and energy or fireball and she would orb it at him, then he would shimmer out. Paige was getting impatient.

Demon looked at her smug after he shimmered back in. "How am I doing witch?" His voice came thick and husky. This response earned him a glare from Paige."Not bad really.. longer than your friends I guess."

The demons anger boiled over and he summoned a fireball throwing it at the half-witch. Paige anticipated the action and called out. "Demon...fireball!" Both the demon and the fireball orbed as Paige directed the orbs together. The orbs collided vanquishing the demon as there was nothing left. Satisfied by her effort, Paige turned on her heel to see how Piper was doing. All the Halliwells stood looking on.

"Damn demons, they really know how to ruin a good morning." Paige sighed. It was then Phoebe pointed out something.

"Errh, Paige this doesn't look to good."Phoebe wore a look of concern as she produced the blade one of the demons had left behind. She recognised it from before and so did Melinda. On the handle of the blade, it bore a symbol and this did not bode well with the Halliwells. Phoebe pointed out the blade and explained.

"We've been attacked by these demons before – me and Melinda anyway. They are the reason I found the truth." Silence fell over the attic as neither Halliwell dared speak, was this the threat Melinda had warned them about, no of them knew but they knew it was odd for demons to be attacking the manor so regular.

Something was wrong.

_**...**_

Minutes later Paige and Melinda stood at the Book of Shadows with the branded athame searching for any clues to the demons that had attacked their family. Piper and Phoebe had gone down stairs to kitchen to begin on lunch while Junior and Prue were on Leo duty. Since Leo had arrived back home the Halliwells had taken turns watching over and protecting Leo. Not only was he vulnerable, he was likely to runaway if he found out the truth about the Halliwells identities, any demon could use him to their advantage.

"Aha," Paige's face gleamed with triumph. "found them."

Melinda's eyes met with the page in the Book of Shadows as looked down at the entry. The page was old and had a faded drawing of an athame just like the one they had in their possession, a lengthy entry sat besides the drawing and she continued to read. Her eyes widened as she digested this information.

"We need to tell the others."

_**...**_

Phoebe frowned as she sat in the kitchen on a stool. By the stove Piper was busying herself with the task of making lunch, neither sister could not stop talking about their theories of this threat, with the demonic attack earlier it had become more real to them.

"I don't know Phoebe," Piper stirred the contents of the pot before she turned her attention back to Phoebe. "This threat must be powerful for our kids to come back and save us."

Phoebe sighed. The last time the next generation had come back Chris had died, the pain and loss of losing a child still lingered with Piper and it was a sore spot with the eldest Halliwell, not to mention they were their parents they should be the ones protecting them not the other way around. Phoebe winced, she could never image losing her daughter, Prue, the daughter she had longed for so long.

Piper seemed to pick up on her sister's mood. "Phoebe," Piper raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe sighed the truth had to come out sometime and now was that time. She could keep Piper in the dark no longer about Coop's proposal, the truth was bound to come out soon and she had already sworn Paige to secrecy.

"Erh... Piper,"Phoebe began, "Its Coop."

Phoebe had caught Piper's attention and the eldest sister moved away from the stove to the counter as she stood besides the counter, a waiting her sister's explanation.

"Spit it out already, Pheebs." Piper said impatience setting in."Your killing me here."

"He.. he asked me." Phoebe shifted in her seat uncomfortably under her sister's gaze. "I'm engaged!"

The kitchen fell silent and the only thing that could be heard was the bubbling of the contents in the pot on the stove. Piper frowned deeply as she looked at her baby sister somewhat surprised and confused at her confession.

"What?" She finally found the words but she fell silent as Phoebe waved her hand out to reveal a bright engagement ring. Piper stood at the counter top tears of joy forming in her eyes as she went to embrace her baby sister. Piper knew well how long Phoebe had waited for the right man and she believed her sister had found him, in Coop.

Piper embraced her baby sister in a hug. Her sister was that much closer to the future she had foreseen years ago and the baby girl she was so proud of Prudence Halliwell.

"Congratulations Phoebe!"

As she embraced her older sister Phoebe could not help but feel a tinge of guilt, she had not told Piper the whole story but her sister was happy for her, it was reaction she had not seen coming.

"He asked me a couple of days ago." Phoebe confessed.

Piper stood back from her sister suddenly, at this revelation. The older sister pursued her lips and paused in thought.

"I'm surprised Phoebe, looks like you've gotten better a keeping secrets." Piper turned her attention back to her pot on the stove and began to stir at it furiously. It was an old habit that refused to die hard. Whenever, Piper had been angry she had the habit of either venting her emotions in her cooking or cleaning.

"Piper, what's wrong?"

From her stool Phoebe could see her sister was not taking the news so well as she stirred furiously venting her frustrations on the contents of the pot.

"It's Leo." Piper sighed as she added some herbs into the mix of the pot. She was accustomed to venting her frustrations in the kitchen whenever she cooked and now was no different. "I just don't know if I can keep doing this – me, Leo. The man I love is out there and I don't recognise him."

Phoebe swallowed hard, life for Piper was hard and all she could do was watch as her sister's heart began to break. Piece after piece her heart would break until there was nothing left but a lifeless husk. Through everything with the Elders, Chris and the Angel of Destiny, Piper had tried to stay strong and Phoebe didn't know how much more the Eldest sister could take.

"But-" Phoebe opened her mouth ready to counter and let her argument drop. Knowing love herself , she knew Piper and Leo's marriage was one worth saving, the pair had been through a long journey and for it end here, Phoebe found that her sister's words did not sound like the Piper she knew.

_**...**_

Leo was lounging around in the living room, he had adjusted well to living in the manor and still did not understand their kindness, as far as he was concerned he had been a homeless guy that had stumbled upon the kindness of strangers. That was until, he looked around the living room and saw photos of him and the woman claiming to be his wife. What was her name again? Ah yes, Piper. Photos of a life he had not lived hung from the mantel pieces, along with others of people he assumed to be old friends and family.

As he looked around more and more he found the woman's story more believable. He stood by the fireplace in thought and noticed a photo in a photo frame. It was one of him and Piper, they looked happy and both were smiling with joy. From their attire, Leo could only assume that it was their wedding day for he wore a suit and Piper wore a white laced wedding dress. He took the photo frame from its place and was struck with a memory.

_**Flashback, Halliwell Manor 2001**_

_It was the night of Piper and Leo's wedding. Piper and Leo stood facing each other as Penelope Halliwell watched on overseeing the ceremony._

_"Piper," He began with a smile, " Through all the tears and struggles I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love you and respect you from this point onward. As your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend and my soul mate. All I am is yours."_

_"Piper.." The spectral voice of Penelope Halliwell came again._

_"Leo," Piper began her vows, slightly clearing her throat. " You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone to pure and beautiful and loving as you are, but here we are surround by all the people that I love most and I feel proud and blessed to be your wife Leo. I was born to love you and I always will."_

_Penny Halliwell sighed, releasing the breath she had not realised she had. "Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows."_

_A rope loosely floated around their joined hands sealing their vows._

_In unison, both Piper and Leo chanted. "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be."_

_"So mote it be," Penny Halliwell finished. _

_"So mote it be" Everyone present, concluded with a smile._

_At that moment, the grandfather clock struck midnight as the ceremony drew to a close._

_"Kiss her... fast," Grams drew out._

_Piper and Leo both smiled at each other before coming in for a passionate kiss. Clapping could be heard in the background but Leo and Piper continued their passionate embrace as golden lights showered down on all those present from above._

_**Flashback ends**_

Leo stood back as the flashback ended, he was still in shock from what he had seen and had not noticed the broken photo frame and the photo on the floor. Piper had spoken the truth but that was not the biggest revelation, he had seen the spectre that had overseen the the ceremony. Who where these people? Was his wife involved in something strange? It was all a mystery to Leo, Piper had said they had kids and surely enough he had seen his wife with two children along with this he had been warned never to set foot in the attic and this somehow bothered the man.

He turned around quickly and noticed two figures watching him. The first was a raven-haired boy with stark blue eyes and his companion was a young brunette who stood with a deep frown.

"Are you alright, Leo?" The raven-haired boy spoke with concern.

Leo ignored this and brushed past both of them heading for the front door of the Halliwell manor. He needed somewhere to think, his memory was bothering and all he could think about was the flashback. Had what he seen been true or was it his mind playing games with him?

"Who are you people?" The older man said coldly, as he rushed out of the manor, not awaiting an answer. He wanted- not he needed to be anywhere but the manor.

"Leo? Leo?" Prue, shouted after her amnesiac uncle to no avail he was gone. She ran to the open manor door in time to see the man run down the side of the street in a hurry.

Leo was gone, her aunt Piper was sure to kill her for this.

_**...**_

No sooner had Leo left the Halliwell manor than Paige and Melinda came down from the attic and met Henry and Prue in the foyer. "Piper! Phoebe! We need you." Paige called out to her sisters. Melinda and Paige had yet to tell them of their discovery and Melinda had taken the time to inform Paige of the demonic attacks that had happened over the last few days.

At that moment both Melinda and Paige gave Junior and Prue questioning glances. "Henry, where's Leo?" Paige asked carefully, she had seen no sign of her brother-in law and worried.

Henry sighed. He knew this was coming. "He took off a few minutes ago," he explained.

His mother looked at him with a frown. "What? He's left?"

"Who left?" Came the familiar voice of Piper as she came into the foyer accompanied by Phoebe at her side.

Prue winced. Her aunt Piper was not going to like this, "Uncle Leo." she replied simply. Piper was quick and cut her off.

"And you just let him leave?" The comment was less of a question as Piper scorned her niece.

"Can we deal with this later," Paige interjected. "Besides, Leo's out in the mortal world I doubt he's going to get snatched by demons again, especially without his memory."

Piper simply rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Without another word, the Halliwells followed Paige up the staircase of the manor heading for the attic.

_**...**_

Once more in the attic, Melinda stood with Henry by the Book of Shadows as the rest of the Halliwells waited for the information on the demons that had attacked earlier that morning. Melinda cleared her throat before she began.

"Those demons that attacked us right here, it was not by coincidence." Melinda continued. "Aunt Phoebe and I vanquished a couple of them a few days ago but we didn't think anything of it."

Phoebe seemed to nod in agreement, as the others listened on. Only Paige knew exactly what her niece was talking about, they had this conversation earlier after finding the page in the Book of Shadows.

"They left behind their athame." Phoebe interjected, as she recounted the events of the last week. "That's how I recognised them."

Piper frowned with impatience. "So who are they ?"

Melinda took a deep as she turned her attention back to the Book of Shadows reading the entry they had found on the demons that had attacked them recently.

"The Federation of Elios, a council of loosely knit demons that serve under the Source's command. The members of this clan are mostly mid to upper level demons that serve as a group of the Source's assassins, attacking any threat to the Source's power in the Underworld. They were founded eons ago by a demon name Elios, one of the Source's original generals as a safeguard against the Source's enemies.."Melinda's reading came to an abrupt end as everyone in the room stayed silent.

Piper frowned deeply. "The Federation of ...what?" She said in disbelief.

"The Federation of Elios," Prue explained, hoping her aunt would understand."Or F.O.E for short."

"Sounds like a demonic support group." Junior spoke with a grin. His mother on the other hand gave him a stern glare, in the last few days Paige had come round to the idea of being a mother and that meant there was still hope out there for him. Henry fell silent under his mother's glare.

"This sounds serious," Phoebe added grimly. "If the F.O.E is after us, then that must mean that..."

"There's a new Source," Piper finished Phoebe's sentence, as she came to the same grim conclusion.

_**...**_

Seconds later the revelation sunk in as Phoebe was the first to speak out. "It all makes sense, Leo, The Source, The Federation.."Phoebe trailed off obviously in thought. "For there to be a new Source, which ever demon had to find the Grimoire."

Paige caught the direction of Phoebe's thoughts and joined the fray. "Exactly" Paige continued. "So they needed someone who knew the location of the Grimoire...someone like Leo or the Elders. I doubt that they could get an Elder – so who better than Leo."

Piper understood where her sister's were going with their theories but it was not the fact the Source was back that disturbed her, it was the fact they went for Leo. "Whoever, knew about Leo obviously knew he held the location and only the Elders or one of us knew that.." Piper interjected.

"So you saying someone we know is trying to take us down?" Paige frowned, understanding Piper's view. It did not bode well with any of the Halliwells their new enemy was closer to home then they thought. Leo had been the first victim and whoever, it was was smart enough to wipe Leo's memory clean so he was a blank slate. All of the pieces of the puzzle were coming together and now they had a new Source to vanquish.

"So this is the threat you came back to warn us about?" Piper's mood had changed and she turned to face her daughter, nephew and niece.

The next generation of Halliwells just looked from one to another, as if considering to the Halliwell sisters about the future they had come from.

Henry's eyes darkened. "The threat is something far worst than the Source." Paige could tell her son was affected by this, the Charmed Ones knew they had died facing this threat, they just did not know the identity of their foes.

"They killed you and took over the Underworld as the most powerful evil this world has ever seen – They even bested The Power of Three." Melinda interjected "The only reason we survived is because they have not found away to destroy the power of our generation, especially with the Twice-blessed child around."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all fell silent digesting this new information. This did not bode well with the Halliwells they were the most powerful witches the world had known and they were just told their family was doomed to suffer.

_**...**_

Hours later the Halliwells and their respective spouses sans Leo were in attic, the sisters had decided they would deal with the threat that was coming head on. It had been decided that they would send Prue, Melinda and Henry back to the future for their own good. The Halliwells did not want another loss of the next generation, a few years ago a Chris from an alternate future came back in an effort to save Wyatt from turning evil, it led to his death and the sister were not willing to experience the same event over again.

"But-" Melinda protested but was cut off as Piper gave her daughter a glare, ignoring her daughters stubbornness one of the few traits she had inherited from the Halliwells. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell!" With that, any protest that the young Halliwell would come up with died on her lips. She was fighting a losing battle. The Halliwells had called their respective spouses to the Manor for a last fair well. It was the least they could do for their children.

Junior stood besides his father and mother, Henry Mitchell patted his son on the shoulder "Take care, son." An understanding passed between father and son and Junior just grinned at his father. Paige stepped forward to embrace her son. She walked to her son and gave him a hug followed by a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Mom" he blushed, his cheeks flushing a dark shade of red.

Likewise, across the the attic, Phoebe stood embracing the daughter she had wanted for so long. She knew she was that much closer to meeting Prudence and smiled as she embraced her daughter. "I love you Prue," She began but could not finish what she had wanted to say. A tear fell from Phoebe's face as said goodbye to her daughter and released her from their hug. Coop came in for a hug with his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Take care, baby girl." The cupid had spent time with daughter and over the last few days he had started calling her nicknames.

Piper stood at the podium with Melinda besides her side. She gave her daughter a brief hug.

"I know you came back to save us but it should be us saving you, making the world safe for the next generation." Piper explained. "Give my love to Wyatt and Chris." Melinda frowned at her mother's response respecting her mothers point. In all truth, Melinda thought her mother was being very strong about the whole situation with all she had been through over the last few weeks. Piper released Melinda from their hug, resisting the urge to cry.

Junior, Prue and Melinda left the parents and stood in the centre of the attic. Similarly, Phoebe and Paige moved over the room to stand by Piper at the podium ready to recite the spell that would return their children to the future. They had decided a spell would be more effective then using Prue's cupid abilities to time travel.

With the spell from the a paper before them, Piper, Phoebe and Paige chanted in unison.

"_Children of future, here in the past, _

_Seeing what once has passed, return them now from whence they came, _

_Right when they left, all now the same."_

_T_he Charmed Ones watched one as the three Halliwells were slowly surrounded in a swirl of bright lights whisking their children away to the future they needed to save.

Paige was the first to breakaway from her sisters and went to her husband. "Let's go home."

_**...**_

At the Matthews-Mitchell apartment, Henry sat on the bed in their room. He was so exhausted from the days events that he wanted and early night.

"Henry," The voice began. "Can we talk?" Henry Mitchell, turned around to see his wife Paige Matthews standing in the door frame of their room. She looked as exhausted as he did after they had seen their son and family off but she wore a smile nonetheless.

"Sure," He replied.

"Today, I had the opportunity to think long and hard, and I just want to apologise," Paige explained. "I know how much family means to you and I want you to know it means a lot to me too."

"Paige," Henry began. "If this is about having children, then I won't push the issue. Before now, we haven't even discussed it or what we wanted in this marriage."

Paige frowned, Henry was being understanding and she remembered why she had fallen for him in the first place. "Henry, just listen," Paige pressed. "What, I'm trying to say is...I think I'm ready to start a family."

Henry Mitchell's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard the words that his wife had said, nothing could have prepared him for this response. The mortal jumped off the bed and ran to his wife, raising her in his arms.

"I love you, Paige Matthews." He chimed as he smiled at his wife.

Paige shared a similar reaction. "I love you too, Henry Mitchell." She confessed before she lent in for a gentle kiss between the couple.

_**...**_

Piper Halliwell came to the door of the Halliwell manor, it was late, Phoebe and Paige had gone home with Henry and Coop and she was left alone in the manor to deal by herself. Her husband, Leo was no where to be seen it had been hours. The mortal had not been seen and Piper couldn't help wondering what was going on with him. He may have lost his memory but the eldest Halliwell was still scared after all that had happened to her husband, if he left her now she did not know what she would do without him. Could she really deny her kids of a father? Not to mention would she change the future, so Melinda would not exist? There was too many questions and even fewer answers.

Piper was still dealing with the fact her husband had been taken from her because of something as simple as book, the Underworld had sought the Grimoire for years and now there was a new Source and it was all linked to linked to Leo. Once again, the workings of magick had conspired to ruin her life and her marriage.

Piper opened the door and her eyes met with someone unexpected. "Leo," Piper frowned as she began but was cut off as her husband stood before her.

"Piper," Leo said slowly, trying to find the words. "Can we talk?"

Piper was surprised by his request, since he had been back in the manor the two of them had not spoken once and it seemed like Leo had been deep in thought. She let him and closed the door behind her as they went into the living room.

_**... **_

In the Underworld, three figures stood in a poorly lit cavern with dim torches lining the walls. All three figures were adorned with black robes. The first was Greg Rowe, the eldest of the Rowe Coven.

"It's time my brother," He began. "Your initiation is at hand." Greg turned his attention to his younger brother, Brendan. His human half had been fighting a losing battle against his warlock instinct and it was time to put his mind and ease by fulfilling his destiny.

"The prophecy must be fulfilled," Paul Rowe interjected amongst his brothers."Your destiny is at hand – our destiny must be fulfilled."

The two eldest Rowe brothers lead Brendan to the centre of the cavern, there on a makeshift stone altar a young man lay bound and blindfolded, his chest was bare and he was half naked from the waist up. He did not stir but on his chest he bore the symbol of the Rowe Coven. It was a symbol, Greg and Paul knew well but was foreign to Brendan.

Greg eye's darkened at the prospect of what was to come next. "Do it Brendan – do what must be done." His hand flashed crimson as he summoned an athame and handed it to his brother.

Brendan took the blade in his grasp and held it high above his intended target ready to deliver finishing blow as his brothers looked on.

"So be it" He cried as he drove blade down, completing the sacrifice.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Author's note **: Ok, guys this was a longer chapter. This story is slowly coming to its end, I just wanted to resolve the situation between the Halliwells and their children. You can see the Rowe Coven symbol in my profile as my avatar along with the character bios and cast, I will update the bios along with their powers soon, so stay tuned as I am now editing the final chapter for this story. Will Piper tell Leo truth about magick? What have the Rowe Coven got planned? Will the Charmed Ones realise who the threat is? Will Phoebe finally have the daughter she wanted for so long? Will Leo regain his memory? What are Christy's plans for the Underworld? Find out next chapter, please review !_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Author's Note: Well, here we are the final chapter. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. I decided to shorten this story and I have left it open for a possible sequel in future. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and shown and interest in this story, this was my first Charmed story and in future I hope I can follow this with a sequel and complete my original intended plot. I've completed the character bios which can be seen in my profile, so check it out. Don't forget to review this final chapter, I'm not asking for loads of reviews but at least one as I noticed this story has received a lot of hits recently. _**

_**Chapter** **Thirteen: Villains**_

It was the morning after the night before and Piper Halliwells stood at the counter top in the Halliwell kitchen with a cup of black coffee. The night had been long and tiring along with the added surprise of Leo coming home again. She sipped at her tea carefully as she considered what had happened last night. Her husband had confronted her about their marriage, it seemed Leo to her, that had started regaining his memories quicker than expected. Not to mention their talk was uneasy, she could not lie to him and she had revealed her true identity.

Leo had seemed unsurprised at this revelation and considered that he had always thought their was something he couldn't explain about his so called wife. Piper had told him everything, including the reason he had lost his memory in the first place. Now, that she knew the full story behind her husband's disappearance it was no use hiding magick away from him. Sooner or later he would have found out, especially having magickal children such as Wyatt and Chris around. He had spoken to her about their wedding and how they had seemed so happy, it made Piper want to break down but the truth was the man she loved was still missing even though his body was still here, she would have killed to have the old Leo back at her side. Surprisingly, he had not run a mile or cried "witch!" he had just dealt with the revelation as if a part of him had known all along. Leo had retired for the night and Piper could only assume he was still shacked up in bed in Phoebe's room.

Piper sighed. How had they got from the Ultimate Battle to this threat in the space of a few months? It was like the universe itself was plotting against them to prevent them from ever leading normal lives. Phoebe had been given a glimpse of the daughter she had wanted for so long. Paige had finally embraced her inner whitelighter and now that could all be at risk cause of the newest threat to the world.

Piper sighed as she took another sip of her coffee. She had called Phoebe and Paige and had invited them to dinner at the manor, it felt right with all that had happened, she couldn't remember the last time they all had sat down for a family meal. Strangely enough she had invited Billie as well. It seemed her anger towards the teen witch had lessen over time and she was ready to accept her back into the manor.

"Piper !" A voice came from outside the kitchen.

"Kicthen!" she frowned wondering who could be calling at this time.

The kitchen door flung open as Billie Jenkins, stepped through into the kitchen.

"Hey, Piper." she greeted. "Leo let me in."

The blonde haired witch sat down on the counter taking a seat, as took an apple from the fruit basket. She looked at Piper from across the counter top. "Phoebe filled me in on the last couple of days, so Melinda was your daughter? And the Source's is back? What about Leo?" She said with a frown.. Billie had been so preoccupied with her classes she had forgotten to check in with the Halliwells, not to mention she had missed out of the all the action that had happened in the manor in the last few days.

"Yes," Piper replied. "All we know is that something kidnapped Leo to get to the Grimoire, but I don't understand how they knew that Leo knew where the Grimoire was hidden. They took Leo's memory and there's a new Source sending demons after us."

Billie eyes narrowed as she considered. "Piper," she began. "Do you think it could have anything to do with Christy?" Piper eyes narrowed at the thought. The Halliwells had heard little after Paige's revelation that the Firestarter was back and considering what had happened since then, anything was possible.

Piper sighed, taking another sip of her coffee. Billie had a point and there was no such thing as coincidences when it came to the Halliwells. "I don't know" She confessed "Anything's possible."

Billie frowned biting into the apple as Piper went back to drinking her coffee.

_**...**_

In the Underworld, Christy the newest Source of Evil sat on a metallic throne, awaiting the arrival of her general. The newest Source or Sourceress as she preferred to be called had been biding her time in the Underworld. Her council of demon had failed her countless times since her coronation in retrieving the Grimoire and many a demon had suffered the witch's wrath as she vanquished anyone she saw unfit to serve her purposes. One such demon who was lucky was her general, Devlin a young demon with ambition and potential. He had seen to it that she found the Grimoire by kidnapping the Piper's husband and stripping him of his memory and any trace of demonic interference. It was a plan that had kept her identity as the Source hidden for sometime but it was only a matter of time before news of a new Source found the Charmed Ones.

Her plan had gone awry she had sent the Federation of Elios to take out the Charmed Ones with no success, not to mention each demon she had sent to retrieve the Grimoire had been bested by the warlocks who had stolen the tome. Her resources were divided and she was facing two enemies, when she should have been focussing on her revenge against the Charmed Ones and Billie.

Christy narrowed her eyes as she sensed a familiar presence. The shadows in the chamber coalesced in one spot and out of the mass of darkness came the demon she knew so well, Devlin.

"Devlin,"She began."What information do you have on the warlocks and the book?" Christy asked, authority reigning in her voice. As the Source she had come to understand her power in the Underworld, she was the supreme leader of the demons and all demons revered her power lest she vanquish them where they stood.

"The warlocks still have the Grimoire in their possession," Devlin said coolly. "However, there seems to be another warlock."

"There is another?" Christy queried, Devlin was her most trusted general and his information had never led her wrong, he had been granted prestige in the Underworld and under her orders he had sent the Federation against the Charmed Ones.

"Is it a clan?" Christy asked as she considered her next move.

"No," Devlin began. "There are just three and no demon sent has been able to defeat or vanquish them. They are powerful my Queen."

The news did not bode well with the Christy her plan to defeat the Charmed Ones would have to wait, she needed the Grimoire back, it was key to defeating the sister's and without it she would be vulnerable and considering the reputation the Charmed Ones had they already had a spell to vanquish a Source. Billie had even spoken of how the Charmed Ones had vanquished three separate incarnations in one year. Her predecessors had not faired well against the Charmed Ones and with the power of the Source she was determined to kill the Charmed Ones and have her revenge on both them and Billie.

"Your dismissed," Christy commanded, she needed to consider her plan carefully and all the possible outcomes. Devlin, simply nodded at his mistress's command and dissolved into shadows, leaving Christy to her thoughts.

The Firestarter had considered her options carefully, if no demon could get the book back then there was always another way, the Triad had taught her well If she could not get the book directly she would find another way the Grimoire was important to her plan.

With this in mind, the Jenkins witch rose from her throne with a smirk and was consumed by fire as she flamed out to deal with the warlocks herself.

_**...**_

Paige materialised in a cubicle, she quickly opened the door to check if she was alone and walked out of the restroom into the busy hallway of San Francisco police department. She made her way passing through the officers and employees in the department until she came to her husband's office. She knocked on the door and heard the familiar voice from within. "Come in."

Paige opened the door and entered to be greeted by her husband's smiles. "Paige," He began. "What you doing here?" He questioned as he dug through numerous papers and files laid on his desk. Paige walked over to her husband, she smiled as did so, coming around the desk to lean over seductively/

"Now, Mr Mitchell can't a wife come and see her husband," She teased as lent in for a kiss. Henry reciprocated the gesture smiled into the kiss, before the couple separated.

"Hmm, I could get used to these visits,"Henry confessed as he went back to looking for something hidden on his desk.

"Actually, Piper's having a family dinner, she would like for all of us to be there," She explained the reason she had come to visit her husband.

"Well, sure I'll come." Henry said, still preoccupied with his search for something eluding him. "Can you see a brown file?"

"You, mean this one?" Paige said pulling out the file from under her grasp, handing it to her husband.

"Yes,"He said, taking the file from Paige. "I've looking for that for days, one of my parolees has been missing for a couple days – his name's James Travers." Paige frowned caught up in what her husband was speaking about, she loved when he shared his work with her and likewise Henry liked learning about the workings of the magickal world. They would probably speak more on the matter later on but she quickly gaze over at her husband and the file. In the file, there was a picture of a young raven-haired man with all his details she made a mental note to ask about him later to see if there was anyway she could help her husband.

Suddenly, Paige heard the familiar ringing of a charge in need in her mind. She couldn't ignore the call for long so she quickly kissed her husband goodbye. "Remember, don't be late for dinner," She warned giving her husband a quick look. "You know how Piper can be." Paige grinned at her husband reinforcing her warning as Piper did not like lateness and then she was gone in a shower of orbs.

Henry Mitchell was left to read over the file for clues on his parolee's whereabouts, it was unusual for James not to be in contact with him but he hoped he would turn up soon.

_**...**_

In a dark cavern, Paul Rowe the middle son of the Rowe Coven stood in thought, his brothers had left some time ago to to track a powerful witch and take his power for themselves. The Rowes may have been powerful but they still were warlocks who killed for power, Brendan's power had progressed grown but he still was weak. Greg had put it down to his human half's influence, weakening his warlock power so Greg had taken Brendan to steal a witch's power. Paul had been left guarding the Grimoire. He frowned deep in thought, they had Brendan where they wanted him and now their triangle was complete and the Rowe Prophecy was going to be fulfilled.

He looked up as his eyes caught the sight of someone flaming into the cavern. Demon. He thought. With two brothers the Rowe coven had been powerful and had vanquished many a demon the Source had sent after them to retrieved the book but the evil Power of Three they would be untouchable and any demon that walked into their cavern was walking into a death trap. Paul grinned, raising his hand ready to send the demon to his or her demise. However, he was met with the image of the Source, the same Source who they had embarrassed during her coronation.

"Well, well," He began, with a little sarcasm, "What brings the mighty Source of Evil to this side of the Underworld?"

Christy Jenkins frowned taken by surprise. These warlocks were not the typical warlocks she had encountered in the Underworld and she would need to be careful. Devlin had warned her of their power and any warlock who was powerful enough to take out her best demons was a threat considering they had been upper level demons blessed with many powers at their disposal.

"The book, I want the Grimoire."She stated with annoyance.

Paul's grin widened momentarily before his dark eyes upon the blonde-haired Source. The last Source he had known about was the half-faced demon who had reigned the Underworld with an fiery fist, any demon or being that crossed his path would fear or revere him or possibly a combination of both. Their father had made the mistake of crossing the Source in his youth and had been banished from the Underworld along with their family. As such, in the mortal world he met with a young woman named Marie and thus inexplicably caused the prophecy of the three brothers to begin. The Source himself could not vanquish their father but he could banish him and in a strange way he was responsible for the Brothers Three and thus the existence of the evil Power of Three. If the Source that stood before him was anything like her predecessor she would amuse him a lot.

Paul was amused at her temperament. "Grimoire?" He questioned playing dumb. "I don't know what your talking about Source."

Christy rolled her eyes in frustration he the warlock was annoying her already, any other demon or warlock and she would have incinerated them on the spot. With a frown she summoned her telepathy, sick of his games. As she attempted to enter his mind and extract its location and what had become of the relic.

Paul seemed to anticipate the move and put his hand to his forehead, repelling Christy's mental probe with his mental shields. The telepathic probe flew back into the Source's mind as the connection never formed. The warlock was powerful enough to repel her telepathic intrusion and Christy was bothered by the fact she could not handle one, when she had heard their were two others, who she could only assume were just as powerful as the one that stood before her. She had not choices left.

"I want the book," She shouted again, her eyes flaring to life with fire once more. This time the Source walked towards the warlock seductively until she stood but inches away from him. From her evaluation of the dark-haired man he was cocky and somewhat of a smart-ass. She had never liked them but she had few options left and the Charmed Ones would be on her trail soon enough. She raised a hand as her manicured fingers fell on the warlock's chest.

"So I propose an alliance."

He seemed to consider her offer before he came back with a comment. "What could you possibly have that could interest me and my brothers?" Paul was now fool and he knew the Source never made deals, in the Underworld it as kill or be killed but maybe this new Source had new tactics. Everything was made of trickery and deceit it was one trait that all evil shared the affinity for lies.

Christy sighed, the warlock had obviously not taken the hint. "If I have access to the book and you will have access to the forces of the Underworld, to do as you please." Christy's hand trailed down the warlock's chest sensually. There was something about being evil that made everything sensation more...seductive and that precisely what the Source was about.

Paul considered this information. "Why is it you need the Grimoire so much?" Any information the Source's provided on her motives and agenda could be used against her in the future if he and his brothers needed to challenge the Source in future.

The blonde-haired Source knew this was one of the few times, she could not use her power to intimidate. The warlock wanted information and if he didn't get it she was likely never to see the Grimoire again, she was risking her plan if she did not give him a satisfactory answer. The warlock was holding the cards and she was left with nothing, Christy Jenkins had no choices left.

"I want the book to do away with the fabled Charmed Ones." She confessed with an evil grin.

Paul froze at the sound of his familiar enemies. The Halliwells, they had crossed the Source as well. What luck, they brothers could have their vengeance on the Halliwells for the first failure at constituting their power and take out the Source in one stone once they were done with their revenge it was perfect. Although he was unsure if his brothers would go along with the plan, an opportunity had presented itself and The Rowes would take it.

"You have my attention."

"Good," Christy replied with a smirk as she leaned into the warlock. "I'm sure this agreement will be mutually beneficial."

Christy would have what she wanted and her revenge against the Charmed Ones once and for all. The Halliwell sisters would pay for what they had did and most of all Billie would know what she was capable of being the Source of evil. The plan was perfect.

_**...**_

Hours later in the Halliwell Manor, Billie sat in the dining room of the Halliwell manor at the table. Piper went to an from the kitchen placing the occasional dish on the table for her expected dinner guest. Strangely, enough Billie had helped Piper out with her cooking during the whole day and the two had bonded over Piper's love of the kitchen much to Billie's surprise. It seemed her relationship with Piper was not as bad as she thought, her mood had lightened since Leo's return and Piper was more or less back to her normal self. Billie was just pleased Piper did not hate her as much as she had thought but the truth was the hardest person to forgive was herself, Billie had taken Christy's death hard and she still blamed herself. Her sister maybe alive out there but she had still been the one responsible for her death. All of the Halliwells may have forgiven her even Wyatt seemed to be liking her again but she could forgive herself not yet anyway.

Leo sat across the table with Wyatt in a smaller chair and Chris in his arms. The man was still adjusting back into life in the manor after his sudden flashback he had spoken to Piper about what he had seen and even though he didn't understand it all. Her wife had told him everything, magick and all. It was almost overwhelming but she had been honest with him and he valued honesty. The whole day he had spent getting to know his son trying to restore his memory, he could see pieces of himself in his children and he knew they were his kin. He was and husband and father with responsibilities and even though his wife had told him about magick he could not bare to leave their children without a father so he decided until he came to terms with it in his own time they would speak no more about the matter. Chris played in his arms and Leo smiled down at his youngest son, he looked very much like his mother.

From the corner of Billie's eyes she could the faint pink hue and she knew it was Coop. The pink hue formed into a heart as Coop, the cupid hearted in with his fiancée Phoebe Halliwell in tow. The couple greeted Billie and Leo with smiles of their own as they came to the table.

"Hey Leo and Billie."Coop began as he greeted the blondes. Leo greeted back with a familiar hello and Billie greeted the cupid with a smile, knowing to well that he was engaged to her favourite Halliwell sister. Phoebe came in an did the same, taking greeting the children at the table too, her nephews.

"Hey, Wyatt." She smiled at her young nephew, who growing up each day.

"Aunt Feeebee!" Wyatt cried with childish glee at seeing his aunt. Phoebe took her seat besides her fiancée as they all looked at the dishes Piper had laid before them on the table. As usual Piper had cooked her best ranging from fresh salads to rice dishes on the side. Billie seemed to be taken up in her thoughts before she spoke.

"Anyone, seen Paige and Henry?" Billie began. "They should have been here by now."

Just as Billie finished, all of them heard the familiar voice of the whitelighter as she walked into the dining room accompanied by Henry. The couple came into the dining room deep in conversation. "So he still hasn't turned up and he's not answering your calls?" Paige questioned her husband.

"No," Henry replied sadly. "Its very unusual for James to be like this." Both Paige and Henry turned to the rest of their family as they greeted each one of them with a smile. Piper came into the the dining room taking off her mittens as she took her seat at the head of the table. "Good everyone's here."

_**...**_

Outside the manor in the garden, a column of fire rose taking the form of a handsome demon. It was Devlin. He had gone a head to fulfil his part in his mistress's plan. The Halliwells would not have seen this coming and his mouth curled up into a smirk at the thought. The Halliwells were coming down and the Underworld would return to its better days where evil was respected and feared without the Charmed Ones around the balance would be tipped and evil would dominate over the forces of good. His eyes caught sit of the scene in front of him through the window, he assumed it was a family dinner. He smirked knowing their meal would be ruined and possibly it would be their last. His attention was taken as he caught sight of another demon shimmered in a few metres away, Devlin simply nodded. The plan was slowly coming to fruition, as more and more demons appeared around the house. Now they just needed to wait for the sign to join the fray and the Halliwells would suffer a loss to evil.

In side the manor, the Halliwells and guests had begun to tuck into their meal, Piper sat graciously at the the head of the table looking at her family. She was pleased to have them all her family and friends included. After Melinda, Henry and Prue had come back to save them the least that she could do was have a decent family meal. Away from the demons and the Underworld, to have a normal family dinner. Their family had been through so much lately, Piper had almost forgotten all the normal things that mortals did. Like family dinners. Her relationship with Leo was not the best but her husband was beginning to remember the small things about her and them, so she guessed Leo was on his way to a full recovery. Phoebe was getting married and Paige had told her in confidence she was ready to be a mum. Life was peaceful and she wanted it to stay that way.

Something caught the eldest Halliwells eyes and before she knew it a fireball was flying for the table, the deadly ball hit and set alight a set of fresh flowers Piper had bought earlier for the occasion. Her eyes widened as she saw the source of the attack. A demon clad in black leather, he smirked having ruined their dinner and everyone turned to see what Piper had seen.

Piper threw out her hand blasting the smug demon into oblivion."Is it too much to have a normal family dinner?" She screeched in frustration. However, in his place two more demons appeared and even more began to shimmer and flame in behind them. Phoebe, Paige and Billie rose from their chairs quickly realising it was an attack on their family. Piper starting growing more frustrated fueling her power even more as she started blowing up demons left,right and centre.

"Coop, take Henry and get out of here!" Paige cried over the hordes of demons that had began to fill the manor. The cupid knew when an order was an order and began to make his way across the table to grab his soon-to-be brother in laws.

The demons had begun to throw energy balls and fireballs in the family's direction. Paige threw herself into the battle and started orb the projectiles back into the the demons one after the next. Phoebe did likewise and tapped into her empathic power, summoning the demons powers against them as she threw energy ball after energy ball, destroying two demons at once but their was more. Billie stood side by side with Piper using her telekinesis to reflect back the occasional fireball and energy ball. "Wyatt get Chris and your father outta here!" Phoebe called to her young nephew, meanwhile Coop was heading to Leo and Henry.

Leo watched on in interest as the sisters fought the demons, his interest overshadowed his fear but he refused to leave his wife to fight these creatures. Suddenly, an energy ball came forth from the demonic crowd and headed for Leo. There was nothing he could but watch as the ball inched closer and closer, Leo closed his eyes in fear.. As if sensing his father's demise, The young Chris blinked in his father's arms deflecting the ball back at his aggressor. Leo opened his eyes in relief he was still alive. The battle was getting more intense and the sisters were fighting against unbeatable odds. Besides him Wyatt raised a blue-tinted forcefield protecting his father, brother and himself. No harm would come to his brother and father.

The young Halliwell wanted to help his mother but she had forbidden him from using his powers in battle situations until he was older, all he could do was watch as his mother and aunts fought.

Coop decided that the others could handle their selves and was about to heart out with Henry Mitchell at his side, when he was ambushed from behind by a demon. It was Devlin, the young demon had came up on the pair from behind and hit Coop on the back of his head while he kicked Henry in the stomach. Both fell to the floor.

This caught the attention of both Phoebe and Paige.

"Henry!" Paige cried looking across the room at her fallen husband.

"Coop!" Phoebe called to her boyfriend on the floor. A demon took advantage of Phoebe's lack of concentration and threw a fireball at the distracted witch, sending the clairvoyant sister smashing into the back wall of the dining room. Paige fought off a energy ball that flew her way before she ran over to her fallen sister, leaving Piper and Billie to fight off the rest of the demons. "Phoebe," She said as she reached her fallen sister and called upon her healing powers. "Come on, don't go dying on me."

Devlin watched on amused as the half-breed witch, healed her sister. He had something up his sleeves and the Halliwells were not going to like it. Piper had failed to notice his presence and he was tempted to finish her off right her but he had received strict orders from his mistress. Phoebe's body stirred as she became concious taking a deep gasp of breath. "Coop," She began her eyes searching frantically for her boyfriend.

Paige helped her sister up as Piper continued blasting and fending off the demons with Billie at her side. Devlin smirked evilly and began to murmur the words of a spell under his breath. The Latin chant had been taken from the Grimoire itself and Devlin would smile at its results. A weak Phoebe watched on helpless as the spell took effect.

The bodies of Henry and Coop were surrounded in a dark glow before they faded out in a wisp of smoke.

"What did you do to them?" Phoebe screamed fighting back the emotion. Her boyfriend had just faded out before her eyes along with Henry. Devlin just stood watching amused at the two sisters.

"Let's say you won't be seeing them for a while." He said coolly.

Paige's face grew red as her anger rose, the son of a bitch had done god knows what to her husband and Coop and he had the guts to smile about it, she would make him sorry. "Demon," She called out as Devlin was consumed in orbs, she waved her hand and sent him through the dining room window.

_**...**_

At the centre of the battle Piper was still exploding any demon she saw, Billie had now changed tactics and had her hands on her temple focussing her Projection power.

"Piper, " She called to her fellow witch.

"There's too many of them. We can't keep using of powers like this."

"Not now Billie," Piper shouted over the the noise of battle. Billie held her head and Piper began to emanate a golden glow.

The eldest Halliwell did notice the glow but the demons did and puzzled expressions grew upon some of their faces. Piper noticed the demons hesitation and flicked her wrists in a gesture to activate her power. In place of her normal power, a strange orange energy came out of her hands. It blasted through one demon after the next, consuming them and turning them ashes. The deadly energy continued on its path until there was no demon left standing. Piper looked down at her hands in shock, she had seen that kind of power before, she remembered when Wyatt had comeback from the future and had used a similar ability to destroy countless demons in the attic.

Billie removed her hands from her temple. Her Projection power was getting easier to use and she turned to Piper with a smile. "I thought you needed a hand so I amplified your power for a minute." The blonde-haired witch explained. Piper frowned and turned back to the place where the demons had been moments before, they were all dust and ashes now.

Piper looked back at the her sisters, Phoebe was struggling to contain her tears while Paige was flushed with anger, Henry and Coop were gone but Piper didn't have time to look at her sisters as she heard the sound of clapping. Both her and Billie turned around to be met with Christy Jenkins.

Christy smirked as she made her entrance. "Well, I may have underestimated you Halliwells and you, Billie."Christy's eyes went to her sister, the one who she had betrayed her.

Billie frowned at Christy. "You did this?"

"Yes," Christy gazed back at her sisters. This revelation had gotten everyone's attention. Paige and Phoebe joined Piper and Billie. Leo still sat behind the forcefield with both his children, although the demons were gone,Wyatt still felt threatened by Christy he remembered the blonde and knew what she had done to him to get to the Hollow a few months ago. "And a lot more." At this comment, Christy's blazed to life with fire and then they bled black. Signifying the mark of the Source.

Billie's mouth dropped open. "The Source.." Before, she could digest this revelation. Both Piper and Christy raised their hands ready to use their power. Christy released a fireball of intricate design at the four women and Piper flicked her wrist exploding the projectile. The ball exploded and released an explosion that knocked all five women back Billie was the first to recover from the floor as Christy did as well. From the floor of the manor Paige called out to her charge. "Billie, get back here."

The blonde head ignored her whitelighter's concern and faced off against her sister. Her demonic sister. Christy's eyes were still obsidian and Billie glared at her sister.

"You were the one who had Leo kidnapped." The revelation dawned on Billie as everything seemed to fit in place. Leo's kidnapping the Federation of Elios, it was all Christy doing."Everything was part of your plan."

"Why so surprised Billie, The Triad taught me a lot and I succeeded where they failed. I'm the Source." Christy smirked at her sister. "So what you going to do Billie?" She mocked.

The Charmed Ones rose quickly before Phoebe got out the words. "No don't Billie." Phoebe's words fell on deaf ears as Billie stepped forward with her hands at the ready. Piper just stared on still digesting the fact that Christy was the one responsible for her husband's disappearance and amnesia. Once again, evil had come between her and her family.

"Stay out of this Pheebs, this is my battle." She turned her attention back to Christy. "I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago." Billie began, with determination in her voice. "I'm going to vanquish you for good."

"You vanquish me." Christy mocked as she chuckled out at the absurdity." I'm the Source, the Ultimate evil of this world."

"And I'm the Ultimate Power."

Billie waved her hand using her telekinesis and flung her sister across the room with ease. Christy recovered by throwing a stream of flames at her sister. Billie retaliated by sending the fire back at its source. Christy anticipated the move and flamed out. Billie was about to look around before she got taken by surprise, Christy flamed in behind her sister and took her by surprise with a kick in the back.

"You know Billie, I'm going to enjoy this. You betrayed me and vanquished me, its only right I return the gesture." Christy stretched out her hand releasing a stream of flames once more. The Halliwells watched on anxiously as Billie didn't make a move to deflect the power. Her body was engulfed in a pink hue and Billie appeared inches away from Christy. The Source looked up with a cold gaze. "How did you do that?"

"I'm the Ultimate Power." She replied simply.

Christy was growing annoyed at her sisters tactics and threw a fireball her way. Billie simply called out to the deadly ball placing her fingers by her temples.. "Water!". The ball of fireball changed shape and transformed into a ball of water which Billie deflected back at her sister. Christy took the blast and fell back as all those present watched the fight. Then a grin grew on her face, if Billie was using new tricks she would do the same. Christy raised her hand to her head and tapped into her telepathy, with her free hand she waved as a gesture. Surprisingly, she found herself using Billie's telekinesis and flung her sister back.

Billie was taken by surprise and was flung into the adjoining living room with force, Christy just walked as the Charmed Ones stood back in shock. Before her sister could react she produced a fireball and sent it at incredible speed at the witch. The ball collided throwing a surprised Billie through the living room, knocking her unconscious.

Christy satisfied with her victory walked back to the dining room to the Charmed Ones, knowing what was to come next as she hurled a fireball at Phoebe sending her flying into the kitchen door. She threw another but this time Paige was ready and orbed out with Piper in tow.

_**...**_

Meanwhile, behind Wyatt's shield. Leo watched on he had heard and seen everything, the demons and all. He wished he could help in some way or somehow. He wished with all his heart he could help out his family and stop the battle, only more blood would be shed. _I want to help, I want to make a difference_. He thought. It was then a voice came in his mind, one that felt familiar to him for some reason.

_"You can Leo and you always have, you were born to help people,"_ The voice continued. _"In both this life and the next you have helped the world."_

Confusion ran through Leo's mind and the presence seemed to understand him._ "Don't be scared Leo, embrace the light and let your inner light help you, help the ones you love."_ Leo was unsure if he should trust the voice but now that his wife was in danger and his family he didn't know what other options he had.

_I want the light. I want to make a difference._ He thought. The voice seemed to hear his request and a strange light began to emanate from Leo, he was bathed in a golden glow filling him with warmth. Hie eyes glowed with the golden glow and then were filled with orbs. At that moment, Leo remembered everything all that had happened. He had his memory back but he had to protect his family. From behind Wyatt's forcefield he took both his sons and was consumed by orbs of white light.

_**...**_

Piper was distracted by the phenomena and looked as his husband orbed out. "Leo!" she cried, knowing fully well that it was unlikely she would see him again. The orbs signified one thing to her, Leo was once more an Elder. She turned back to Christy who was smiling smugly. "Looks like your husband took off, I guess he had the right idea." Tears began to collect in Piper's eyes as both Paige and her was left standing, she had lost her husband once again. The universe hated her or magick was a bitch. Leo had orbed out with Chris and Wyatt in tow and she wanted her sons, she wanted her family back.

Piper's resolve hardened as she faced off against the newest Source. "Shut up bitch!" She flicked her wrist blasting Christy back. Paige stood there as she watched Piper's anger rise.

The Source seemed to smile even more as she recovered from the blast, dusting it off as if it was child's play.. "Now for the main event, there are a couple people I want to introduce you to." Christy chuckled amused. "They make those demons I sent earlier seem like a demonic appetiser."

Christy walked backwards and in her place three robed figures appeared blinking in. They wore hoods and Piper could not see their faces. Warlocks. She thought to herself. At her side, Paige stood trying to figure out their foes identity. It was unheard of for the Source to be working with Warlocks, after all they were the scum of the Underworld, know better than lower-level demons. Paige was caught off guard as the tallest of the hooded figures threw energy at the pair, "Piper!" She pushed her sister out of the way but was struck by the scarlet energy. Paige flew back onto the table, falling unconscious upon impact as she began to bleed from a wound on her head. Piper was now alone. Phoebe and Billie were unconscious, Paige had just been taken out and was bleeding. Piper was the only one conscious their was no sign of Leo anywhere, Coop and Henry were somewhere else. She was alone facing Christy and three warlocks, the odds were against her but she would fight on.

"Your family has been defeated," The first warlock stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "The mighty Charmed Ones have been defeated." Piper's eyes narrowed, looking for any opportunity she could take to vanquish the Source and warlocks that stood before her, she had her hands at the ready in case they used their powers.

"Don't bother," another of the three began. "You can't vanquish us all." Piper's anger rose once more the Source was back and her family was in ruins. Evil would not leave her family alone her eyes narrowed upon her target. "Well, I can damn well try!" She flicked her wrists at the three strangers. As if anticipating her power, the hooded warlock on the far left raised his hand and a crimson energy enveloped the three with a shroud of protection. Piper's blast bounced off the shield and blasted the Halliwell back. The eldest Halliwell sister recovered quickly clutching her wounded shoulder.

The shield dissipated and three warlocks stood forward as Christy stayed in the background silent. Piper watched on as the warlocks raised their hands to their hoods and revealed their identities. Her eyes widened in revelation as she gasped in shock. "Hello, Piper," Brendan began. He stood in between his brothers looking down upon the Halliwell witch.

Piper's eyes fell on the other two men that stood with Brendan, she could only assume that they were his brothers Greg and Paul Rowe although they did not look the same as before, everything was making sense. Melinda's threat, Christy's warning, the dark future. "The Evil Charmed Ones," She mumbled under her voice.

"We prefer the the term "Trinity"" Greg corrected. "You know all the good names are taken, The Triad. The Trio.." He trailed off amused at Piper's reaction.

It was then Brendan walked forward in Piper's direction.

"You Halliwells interfered with the prophecy, you stopped me from seeing the true path. Now , your destiny will come to an end." Brendan raised his hand ominously, activating his telekinesis. Slowly, he lifted Piper in his telekinetic grasp as the witch floated inches off the floor. "Goodbye, Piper," He said apathetically.

He waved his hand in a similar manner, Piper had associated with her older sister's power. Under Brendan's power the witch flew through the wall, smashing through the back wall of the dining room. The dinning room lay in a mess and all that was left of the wall was debris. Satisfied with his brother's handy work, Greg patted his youngest brother on the shoulder and all three of them blinked out of sight.

The only one left was Christy, she smiled to herself in satisfaction the Halliwells had been decimated and evil had just tipped the scales. A new era was about to begin and the Halliwells were powerless to stop them. Her alliance with the Rowe Coven had proved to be very beneficial and the Underworld was once more a force to be feared. Then she exited the manor in the same way she had come, in a cascade of flames.

_End of Chapter_


End file.
